


Reflective

by blackrosedrippingred



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthology, Childhood Friends, F/M, Forbidden Love, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosedrippingred/pseuds/blackrosedrippingred
Summary: A prompt based anthology series centered around Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Reflective

Uchiha Sasuke was not known for his uplifting demeanor. Despite being an invaluable advisor to the Hokage himself, he was not one somebody might go to for counsel. He was an agile shadow that moved through Konoha, a silent protector, needing no gratitude nor recognition. He preferred it that way. The less his fellow villagers knew of him, the better.

However, much as he tried to deflect them, his aura of mystery seemed only to attract young women to his side. Once, in another life, he might have considered himself to be eligible for such affections, but with the Uchiha name smeared so completely, he could only wonder what it was that made him so desirable to those of the opposite sex.

Especially to her.

She knew every blemish and fissure of his past, mostly because she was a part of it. He was a broken man, he knew that, but she wasn't trying to fix him. She never asked more than he was willing or able to give. Sometimes he felt like he took too much from her and had the urge to return it tenfold but not the means nor the knowledge.

He was naive to the tender ways she touched him. Often times he would fall into old habits where his requirement for release stemmed from carnal need and not the raw, emphatic passion she brought out in him. In those moments he would lose himself to a feral rhythm, driving into her for the sole purpose of sating his necessity. On certain nights, he found it was just what she needed, too.

Still, he felt guilty sometimes, thinking that he was not worshipping her, savoring his time inside her adequately. But if it bothered her, she never mentioned it. Before Sakura, that was the only way he knew how to fuck. Though it took him a while to realize that he and Sakura weren't always fucking. A third party might call it 'making love,' but he wasn't sure of that word. But Sasuke was enough of a genius to know that it wasn't just sex.

The act in question had never been a big concern to Sasuke, not until he turned a certain age and those urges got the better of him. When he was traveling, he would often pay women to bed him. Although, he couldn't refer to it as 'bedding,' since he never took the time to make the accommodations. They would be a temporary companion; perhaps on the forest floor, against a tree, or within the confines of a decrepit hideout. It was a business transaction. While he enjoyed the process, he liked it even more when it was over and he didn't have to put up the effort of being intimate with a person he had no interest in seeing ever again. It was always prudent for him to return to his quest to find Itachi.

Upon forming Hebi, he was fortunate enough to have the support he required to track down the Akatsuki. It was something of an additional bonus that one of his teammates was an attractive female that hung upon his every move. She followed him around no matter where he went and it grew so troublesome that he eventually gave in, taking her crudely in the corner of his room.

It fanned the flames of her adoration but, much as that frustrated him, at least he could fuck somebody on a regular basis and not have to go looking for it. He wasn't degrading her aptitude as a nin, she could be quite talented, but she certainly came in handy when Sasuke needed release. It grew to a point, though, as most things do, where she was so enamored that she began impeding upon his plans for revenge. He couldn't have that. He refused to give her any further physical attentions and chose to focus solely on the career of his retribution. Celibacy was a difficult thing to come to terms with, but he could award himself no distractions. If he was lucky, they would travel through a town with a thriving brothel and he was able to steal a moment, away from his team. As a leader, it was difficult to come by periods of personal time and so he could not even aid himself in unfettering his lechery.

Of course, he had been given plenty of time to do so upon his return to Konohagakure. Sasuke's time spent with himself consisted of rather jumbled thoughts and images while he stroked his engorged phallus to completion. He wondered if he would ever touch a woman again, particularly as he had confined himself to his family's compound; he had no interest in mingling amongst his fellow villagers. She seemed to understand that and he assumed that was why she had come to see him in the first place.

Sakura would visit Sasuke every couple of weeks, which then turned into every week and, after that, into almost every day. At a certain juncture, he realized he had begun to enjoy her visits. Often times she would cook for him or bring him books to occupy the space when she wasn't there; or at least, that was how it felt.

Neither could say really just what it was that had pushed them over the edge and into each other's arms that night. It might have been the way her hair clung to her face from walking through the rain. Or the way his eyes had widened just so when she assured him that she'd always come to see him, no matter the weather. It could have had something to do with the way she sat before the fireplace, cocooned in a blanket. But he was certain it had something to do with the way her lips were flushed from the cold, swollen by the nip in the air; they had looked so inviting. And Sakura will swear to herself that it was the way his eyes had raked over her through the evening as if he could compel the dampened clothing off of her.

"Slower, Sasuke-kun," she had whispered, hot breath on his ear, "I want to enjoy this."

It had taken all his willpower to still his hips at her request and he wasn't entirely sure why he had done so. His technique had never failed to make him orgasm before. He could get the woman to come, too, as long as his fingers assisted her. He did not move inside her as Sakura's arms slid down his back, caressing him gratuitously, until she tightened her grip and lifted her hips with a steady swivel. Sasuke remembered seeing stars, the most brilliant one shining beneath him. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Every inch of himself slid into her and he experienced a level of hypersensitivity so overwhelming he feared he might come too soon. She had sighed his name so pleasantly that he knew then, she felt it, too.

They engaged in an unspoken agreement and sought each other out frequently. Sakura was always very vocal about her pleasure, encouraging him to go faster, press harder, or slow completely. She was quite impressed with how receptive he seemed to be to her lascivious requests. Sasuke was not so outspoken, but Sakura took the challenge with great pride, finding her own ways to figure out just what did it for him.

They never got more adventurous with each other, preferring to remain only with sex. Sasuke was curious to try other things with her, and Sakura was downright desperate, but they both feared what it might do to their fragile unity. And so they both kept their desires within them.

Yet, he found himself in her office one time, delivering a simple scroll from the Hokage and became consumed with a need for her. She was not dressed provocatively, but rather modestly given the white coat she wore over her uniform. Upon taking the scripture, she asked him sweetly if there was anything else.

There was, for he took hold of her waist and bent her over her desk, hiking up the fabrics of her clothing. He pushed aside her panties, the lace ones he'd told her were his favorite, and plunged into her without preamble. He held a hand over her mouth and another over her fingers that gripped the desk so tight he thought she might shatter it with her strength.

Neither had given much thought to the location after that, or the fact that her door had been left unlocked. If somebody had wanted to speak with her, it's entirely possible that the harsh grunts and screech of the lurching table had deterred them.

He began to think of her regularly whenever he had moments to himself. The first time he thought of her, he imagined that he might like to see his swollen member disappear between her pretty pink lips. He nearly came from the conjured scene alone. Taking his cock in hand he began to pump his shaft steadily, coercing more fantasies to life. Perhaps one day he could taste her cunt that dripped so copiously for him. He envisioned himself between her tensed thighs thrown over his shoulders. He wondered what sounds she might make, how she might reach for him, maybe beg him for her release.

Oral sex for Sasuke had consisted mostly of his own satisfaction. Although, a couple times he had returned the favor for Karin, merely out of a sense of obligation; he derived no pleasure from it. Yet he began to think he might enjoy pleasing Sakura in such a way if for no other reason than to see what she might look like when she came. He spurts thick into his hand and onto his stomach at the thought, a white heat pressing upon him mercilessly.

Sakura was not adverse to being adventurous in the bedroom. She acquired almost as much pleasure from her partner's as she did her own and she had made herself come multiple times to the thought of pushing Sasuke's cock down her throat. She became almost delirious with the desire to see his head between her legs, as well; to spectate as he licked and sucked her to completion while he watched her with dark, hungry eyes. It was a fantasy of hers and not the first one that involved him.

"You taste better than Karin," he had uttered against her quivering sex before his tongue dove inside her again. Sasuke had meant it as a compliment, truly, and given that he seemed to have no mental filtration during these moments with her, it just sort of slipped out.

"Kami," Sakura twisted away from him and his lashing tongue, "If you ever want to get me to leave, that's how."

A sour look he'd never seen before fell upon her. Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously when he reached for her; she curled away from him. He was confused, he thought he had done everything correctly. She looked to be succumbing to his ministrations, conceivably nearing her release. Now, she recoiled from his touch.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke," she spoke quietly and denied his gaze, "I know there were other girls. I didn't expect you to be abstinent all these years. But I don't like it. The thought of you with another girl - "

She had broke off then, but he found himself aching to hear what she had to say. Without looking to him, she gathered up her clothes and left. He did not want to keep her against her will, but he was bitter to see her go, especially since her taste still lingered on his tongue.

Sakura was concerned by her egregious reaction to Sasuke's words. It wasn't that it disgusted her that he'd touched other women that way and was now touching her. She found that it ran deeper than that. This man she had experienced a long-standing infatuation with was finally reciprocating in some manner. To think of him in such intimate situations with women that weren't her, well, it made her feel angry, sad, frustrated, trivial -

She was jealous, she realized as she sat in bed thinking on the way she had left Sasuke. His lips were wet, his hair was mussed from where she'd clutched it tightly, and he looked at her with unrestrained yearning. Had somebody else been graced with that gaze from him? She shuddered at the thought. Sakura was not a jealous person. She was also not possessive, but there was little she could do when it came to her feelings for Sasuke. She did not want to own him, but she wanted a secure claim on him. As much as he seemed to enjoy his time with her, he did not appear bothered by their lack of standing with each other.

To the village they were long lost teammates, reunited. In the hospital, he was a representative of the Hokage. Their interactions outside of their homes were that of business. However, the way that they looked at each other was most decidedly not professional. Anyone paying attention could see that.

Though she was embarrassed by her actions, she continued her regular visitations. Sakura had every intention of keeping them chaste because she thought surely her pettiness would not be something Sasuke found attractive.

Although, Sasuke did not see her actions as degrading as she thought, for he had felt much the same without her having to say two words about it. He hadn't the strength to impart the notion on her so he strived to imprint himself upon Sakura so much so that it erased any memory of previous trysts. For that was what she was doing to him. He refused to look on at his past relations with anything other than disdain because no woman could so enthrall him as she had.

"I brought fresh fish," she said as she stepped comfortably into the kitchen, "And rice to make onigiri."

He followed her adeptly, watching as Sakura unloaded the groceries she had purchased just to have dinner with him. He let her get as far as putting the salmon in the fridge before taking her lips in a desperate kiss. He had been afraid with the way she had left, that he wouldn't ever see her like this again. He feared she might never want to be alone with him.

"Don't leave," his words became lost somewhere between a command and a plea. She nodded and disposed his clothing on the kitchen floor.

"As long as you don't mention the other women you had sex with," the words were acid on her tongue so she turned away and walked to the living room. Sasuke treaded after her, following the trail of clothes she left on her way to the couch.

"They weren't like you," he offered, hoping his attempt at sentiment would make her feel better. With a scowl she had pushed him onto the couch and kneeled before him. She locked on his eyes with an incensed passion and took his hardening flesh in her hands.

"No?" she stroked his shaft and pressed her thumb lightly over the tip where his pre-seminal fluid had gathered, "But they touched you like this."

Sakura's indignation had reached a boiling point and she took him in her mouth as she'd dreamt of doing so many times before. She would make sure that he could never go back to anyone else. She teased him by taking him only an inch at a time. Sakura was in no rush and Sasuke would learn that he didn't need to be either. She pulled back to the head sucking so tightly that it caused her cheeks to concave. The groan she was awarded with was a stroke to her ego. She felt his fingers tangle in her loose hair, applying a pressure that urged her forward. She growled against him, the vibrations causing another sound of ecstasy to escape him.

Sasuke needed to learn to let her dictate this one. She pulled him out of her mouth, not stilling the constant pump of her hand. His imagination had failed to bring justice to the seductive woman in front of him. Her eyes glinted salaciously causing his abdomen to tighten at what might be going on in that devious head of hers. Sakura's tongue laved a path from base to tip, her gaze never leaving his. He felt the force to close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation, but he could not bring himself to look away from her. He didn't want to. He was utterly captivated.

She took him in, slowly again, and when she felt that she might gag she swallowed against him to allow him to slip down further. His grip tightened and he gave an involuntary rise of his hips. Sakura moaned as she felt him hit the back of her throat. Sasuke groaned low and long, a primal exclamation of all that she was doing to him. As she pulled back, she let her teeth graze lightly along his member. He almost lost it then, could feel the coil taut in his stomach and released her. He stood and pulled her to her feet then switched their positions. He came to kneel between her legs on the couch, the tip of his swollen head pushing with insistence on her entrance.

Pausing to admire her flushed cheeks and lusting eyes, he brushed a thumb against her puffy lips. Though she seemed to be as eager as he was, there was something written in her expression that made him think she was waiting, lingering on expectation and searching within him. It occurred to him suddenly.

"Nobody touches me like you do," he spoke with a heavy voice, ridden with the desire he felt for her. Uchiha Sasuke was not a romantic man, he was not outspoken either, but there were certain things, he found, he was willing to do for her. A sated look came over Sakura, before a fresh cry of want left her as he pushed into her sodden passage. She fit so ideally around him and he throbbed so deliciously within her.

Sakura's hands roamed freely around his body, something he was becoming accustomed to and beginning to enjoy; he liked feeling her everywhere. Especially on nights like this where he drove into her so desperate, forceful and she rode atop him like her life depended on it. They were both grateful for the almost painful press of the other's hands upon them; it was grounding.

"I'm jealous, Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned, bouncing her hips. His jaw was stiff as he tried to avert his orgasm until she'd had another one. One of her hands left his chest to grasp the hair on the crown of his head. She yanked his eyes to hers and he couldn't contain the guttural noise that escaped after finding what lay there. Her desperation mirrored his own and she looked as if she might devour him. She kissed him unapologetically, biting his lip and battling his tongue, "I hate that anyone else has seen you like this."

"Nobody but you has seen me like this," he spoke to her with heavy pants, because he knew no one had ever made him so feverish. She must see it, what she does to him. How could she be so unaware?

He was struck by an epiphany. Of course she didn't see it, because he failed to see that he was the cause of her euphoria as well. He couldn't believe that he was. Their elation was lost to the other.

"I hate you," she said suddenly, increasing her speed. A stream of keening cries, unbidden and broken left her as his hips rose to meet hers. "You make me feel vulnerable."

"So do you," he admitted with a sharp grunt. She had to know, he thought as she held him closer. Finally, with a licentious moan, she clamped her walls around him and came with an explosion of lights dancing behind her eyes. He pumped into her furiously then, chasing his own release as her passage ebbed and flowed against him. He exhaled his groan into her shoulder as he shot streams of thick fluid inside of her.

Too spent to move and too lost in each other to care, they rested on the sofa, a tangle of perspiring limbs. Sakura whispered something against his skin, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"What?"

"Did you love her?" she wouldn't let him see her eyes so he took her chin and lifted them. She felt shame for asking and thought she must be so obvious. Sakura might have been, but not to Sasuke.

"No, she didn't mean anything to me," he didn't need to speak the rest of the words, because they hung clear between them. Sakura did, she meant something. He didn't know what it was yet, but he wasn't opposed to finding out. After that night, he suspected she probably wasn't either.

"And the men that you were with?" he swallowed harshly, wishing then that he didn't have her face in his hands so that he might hide his shame.

"They weren't you," she answered simply. Sasuke wasn't sure what happened then, but something bloomed in his chest at her words, casting out the insecurities and the doubts he had about Sakura. As he kissed her, pouring all the feelings he had for her that he had no name for into it, he hoped to return the gesture.


	2. Possessive

"Sasuke-kun," she gasps before she's even opened her eyes. Slowly, everything begins to come in as the numbness of sleep leaves her. His fingers are between her thighs, caressing her clit, dipping between her folds after every stroke. Sasuke's breath is hot against her ear and his cock hard against her lower back. She moans as he begins pumping in and out of her with two fingers. His pace is torturously slow, so much so that she begins bucking her hips into his hand. Sakura twists her head ever so slightly to peer at Sasuke. His eyes are alight with a heady desire and his face is set with a soft determination. A light sheen of sweat coats his forehead; he must have just arrived. His other arm tightens around her waist, pulling her backside flush against him. She reaches her arm up to slip in his hair as another moan is ripped from her. She pants harshly, "I like this kind of wake up call."

Sasuke smirks and turns his head to kiss her wrist. He quickens his pace until she's arcing and calling his name. He doesn't want her to come yet, though. He wants to feel her orgasm as she tightens around him and coats his thickness in her juices.

He nudges her legs apart to slip his knee between them. His fingers pull out of her and she whimpers at the loss. Then he grips himself and pushes his cock into her tight passage. She cries out, twisting her fingers in his soft locks. He grunts roughly as he sets a slow pace, but he can already feel how close she is so it doesn't last long. He quickens his hips and keeps his fingers attentive to her aching clit. She tightens her grasp on his hair and gives a shrill cry. It echoes off the walls of her bedroom as she comes for him. Only me, he thinks, not stuttering in his pace until he's sure the aftershocks of her orgasm have abated.

Slipping out of her sodden heat, Sasuke begins to situate her lithe body until Sakura is laying on her stomach. She reaches for the pillows, clutching them tightly with her fingers, in anticipation of what is soon to follow. She closes her eyes as Sasuke pulls her up by the hips and widens her stance. She can feel the hard press of his thighs against hers and the rigid throb of his member teasing her entrance.

"Sakura, tell me how you want it," his breath comes in hot against her ear, his words an effective intoxication. He wants to take her in every way possible, but it's been so long and he's not sure when they'll be able to do this again. He wants to make sure she gets everything she wants tonight.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you," she pushes back against him and he slips just a fraction inside of her. Sasuke hisses sharply at the way Sakura tightens to keep him from pulling out. He pushes into her slowly, until he's buried to the hilt. He marvels at the way her body responds to him. It always feels as though they were made for each other. For a man that's lost anything he's ever cared for, everything he's ever had, it is a welcome sentiment to be with her.

"How?" his fingers brush against the still pulsating bundle of nerves above her passage. He pulls his hips back and pushes in slowly, letting her feel how deliciously hard she makes him, "Slowly? Should I make love to you? I can fuck you deep and long," his teeth dig into her shoulder and she whimpers as he rocks into her softly, "Or hard and rough. Should I make you scream?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," her cheeks flare as a tremor of desire runs through her. She's never been so bold in the bedroom despite her demeanor outside of it, but she's found that she loves how outspoken he is. His filthy words send a rush of hunger straight to her core. Tonight especially, he seems to be set off by something; a desire to lay claim upon her.

"Yes, what?" his question is punctuated with a sharp thrust the force of which would have jolted her forward if he didn't have a tight hold on her waist. Her moan is muffled by the pillow. He circles his hips, keeping the same depth inside of her, massaging her walls.

"I want you to fuck me," her voice is quiet but heavy with the remnants of her release.

"Should I fuck you so hard that you won't be able to leave this bed?" his teeth tug on her earlobe as his hips continue with a leisurely rhythm. She gives a low moan and tightens her abdomen causing her walls to squeeze him in further. Sasuke groans and stills, his fingers gripping firm enough to leave marks. Fucking themselves into incapacity doesn't seem like such a bad idea, Sasuke thinks, especially given their schedules as of late. Sakura constantly has late nights at the hospital and Sasuke is almost always required for early mornings with the Hokage. It's rare that they can catch each other in these moments.

It always worked out that the only time spent together happened to be when they were asleep. On occasions, Sakura would stay the night at the hospital if the hours between her shifts were small. Mostly though, Sakura would stay at her apartment, because it was closer. For that reason, she'd given Sasuke a key if ever he wanted to spend the night with her. And of course he did, he always did. Tonight was one such occasion where Sasuke had been lying in bed, by himself, and unable to sleep. It was the wee hours of the morning when he stepped quietly through her door and proceeded upstairs, pleased to find that she was already home. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling from what he'd witnessed earlier. Only the repose of her arms around him, the cry of his name from her lips would calm him.

"Yes," Sakura twists her neck to peer at him with greedy jade eyes, "I want you to fuck me until I can't think. I just want to feel you inside me, Sasuke-kun. Kami, it's been so long. I need you!"

He grit his teeth and gives a hard thrust, reveling in her shocked cry. Fuck, she feels perfect; so wet and warm around him. Keeping a hand at her waist he curls his other fingers around the headboard of her bed and begins plunging into her at a determined speed. The wood bangs against the wall with each snap of his hips, but it can hardly be heard over his hoarse grunts and her unbidden exclamations. For a moment Sakura thinks of her poor neighbors - this is why she prefers their escapades to be carried out at the Uchiha Compound - but his merciless cock drives the thoughts away.

"Fuck," he hisses through clenched teeth, "I missed you, Sakura. I missed this," his hand leaves her hip to tilt her chin so their lips can meet, "I love it when you scream my name," he spurs his pace on and Sakura fights to catch a breath, "I love making you come."

"Sasuke-kun!" her pleasure mounts to a tipping point and she squeezes her muscles as she comes for the second time tonight. Sasuke is torn: he could give a few more rough thrusts and follow her to release, or he could prolong their pleasure, spend all night with her. He slows his hips as she pants beneath him and releases the headboard. Pulling out of Sakura, he decides it's just been too long since he's been able to take her like this. She rolls over to face him, letting Sasuke see that she still craves this just as much as he does.

"I went to the hospital today, Sakura," his fingers slip along her swollen sex.

"Did you?" her voice is breathless, "I didn't - ah - see you."

"Tsunade informed me you were too busy for visitors," he bites out, pressing his thumb against her clit. She moans and grips the sheets beneath her. With the irritation from earlier coalescing with the throbbing ache in his member, he growls, "But I saw you in one of the rooms as I was leaving."

"Yes?" Sakura bucks into his hand, desperate for his fingers to slide into her. She just needs to be filled by him again.

"You were talking to a man," he complies with her body's actions and slips a finger inside of her. He feels his cock twitch, yearning to be buried in her tight cunt once more.

"Yamato-san?" she recalls vaguely, panting heavily, thinking that she spoke to many people throughout her shift today. He shoves another finger inside her and she tosses her head back with a moan. Her eyes flutter shut.

"Look at me," Sasuke commands, his voice dark with want and something far more dangerous. Sakura's eyes snap open, connecting with his and he curls his knuckles, stroking that erogenous spot inside her that stimulates her beyond all reason, "I don't care about his name. You smiled at something he said and he took that as an invitation to touch you. I don't appreciate people touching what's mine."

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelps when his fingers speed up, "We - ahn - just hugged."

A storm brews in his obsidian eyes as he watches how she struggles to keep her gaze on him. She bites her lip and lifts her hips into his hand again. She can feel it, she's almost there. That blinding heat threatens to swallow her.

"It wasn't just a hug to him," he protests, pulling his fingers away. Sakura whines, releasing her sheets. She reaches for his arms to pull him down on top of her, but he catches her hands instead, lacing their fingers together. He steps back and lowers his mouth to her soaked nub. Sasuke sucks the nerves harshly, careful not to detach their gazes, and watches as she writhes in pleasure. He pulls away and draws the flat of his tongue along her slit, "I'm surprised you didn't see the way he looked at you."

"What w-way?" Sakura fights against the urge to shut her eyes and revel in the pleasure he brings upon her.

"He looked at you like he couldn't wait to get you in bed," he dips his tongue inside her and pulls it away just as quickly. He remembered the way the male doctor had stared at Sakura well. The man's eyes were gratuitous in their travel, raking over her swells and curves. Sakura's medical coat did nothing to hide her breathtaking form, "I know because I've looked at you the same way."

"I - ha - I like it when you look at me like that," she gasps, hoping to steer him away from this upsetting topic. His fingers spread her rosy lips, his tongue taking another swipe over her clit before his teeth graze her lightly. She squeals at the sensation and digs her fingers into his hands. Ignoring her words, Sasuke proceeds,

"He was wondering what you feel like," his words become emphasized when Sasuke slips his fingers inside her again. Suddenly she's at the brink once more but he slows, denying her satisfaction, "And what you taste like."

But he knows. Sasuke knows that she feels like paradise; like a warm day with cool rain. To him, she tastes like a perfectly ripe tomato - no, better than that. His tongue continues the sweet torment of her nub, pressing just so but not enough at the same time. He wrenches moan after moan from her parted lips, until,

"Sasuke-kun, I need you inside me," she pleads, raking her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Why me and not him?" he stops suddenly and she feels herself fall just short of gratification.

"What?" she takes shuddering breaths, glaring at him.

"Why do you want me and not him?" Sasuke crawls up the bed until his large frame covers her body completely. Sakura wraps her legs around his waist, urging him closer. She trails her hand along his bare chest down to the light smattering of hair at his abdomen. Taking his turgid length in her warm palm, he utters a pleasured groan as she strokes his shaft.

"How can you ask me that, Sasuke-kun?" her voice comes out soft, without accusation.

"I saw the way he looked at you," Sasuke growls. Sakura tries to contain a smirk as she squeezes his tip. Her thumb swipes over him and, abruptly, she pulls her hand away. Bringing it up to her lips, he sees that she's come away with the pearlescent fluid of his arousal. Sasuke watches with a covetous gaze as her tongue darts out to clean it away. Her half-lidded eyes beckon him, pleading to give her what he knows he's denied her. She's not the only one close to their breaking point, though. The steady thrum of desire along his member is a constant torture. He has to settle this first, though, "He's not the only one that looks at you like that. It seems like every man in Konoha wants you."

"Sasuke-kun," she starts, but realizes she doesn't know what to say.

"I've heard them talk about you, too. The men you've treated," he swallows harshly, a bitter frown on his face, "They talk about wanting to have sex with you on the gurneys and in your office."

Sakura cocks an eyebrow. Her office? How absurd. Sasuke's head dips down to capture her lips, the heat of his lust searing into her skin.

"I know that doctor today was thinking the same thing," his thumb runs over her bottom lip. She kisses his finger and he shudders, feeling his sack tighten, "They want to know what it would be to take you like this, to have you in their beds."

"But they'll never know," she lets a coy smile spread over her face and lifts her hips to rub her damp core against Sasuke's tip.

"No," Sasuke pushes the head of his cock inside her soaked heat, "Because you're mine."

He shoves the rest of the way into her and she cries at the welcome intrusion. His blunt tip reaches deep within her, the thick circumference stretching her to the point that it's almost painful. He reaches his thumb between them to circle her clit, pulling her towards oblivion. But, she was not that far off to begin with, not with his previous ministrations.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm gonna come!"

"Tell me that you belong to me, Sakura," his guttural tone gives way to explicit urgency. She squeezes him so tightly that he has to slow down just to hold off enough to hear her admittance. She moans and thrusts into his hips, but to no avail. He keeps himself at a shallow depth.

"Yes, I'm yours, Sasuke-kun! They don't mean anything to me. I don't just want you, I need you," she keens, grasping at his shoulders, "Please make me come! You're the only one for me, please - "

Sakura's words drown in her shrill call of release as he thrusts roughly into her pliant body and pinches her sensitized clit. Sasuke's head drops to her shoulder, breathing heavily, groaning as his orgasm nears. He loses himself in the caress of her walls, her heat that envelops him and - her eyes, her wide green eyes. Her hands reach up to cup his face, claiming his lips with hers. She surges her hips forward and whispers,

"Come for me, Sasuke-kun," a quiet plea that pushes him over the edge. He empties himself inside her welcoming cunt and groans her name. She won't let him pull out of her so he rolls them to the side and holds her close. Sakura enjoys feeling him soften inside of her; it gives her a sense of satisfaction. She presses herself against him, sweat soaked and satiated bodies sticking together.

"Be careful around that guy at work," Sasuke's lips conform to a thin line.  
"Or what, Sasuke-kun?" she counters, feeling decidedly playful now that she's no longer on the brink of an orgasm. He growls and palms her breast, massaging until she lets out a soft mewl.

"Or I'll have to deal with him the same way I did with those patients of yours," he frowns and Sakura furrows her brows in confusion. He thumbs her nipple and sears his lips against hers to compel her bewilderment away.

"What did you do?" he can see it dawning on her then.

"Nothing permanent," he mutters, finally pulling from her. Sakura perches herself on her elbow, annoyed.

"Should I be expecting to see them in the hospital soon?"

"No," Sasuke shakes his head and lets his fingers ghost the curve of her torso, "That would have defeated the purpose. I made myself very clear that they were not to look at, touch, or fantasize about something that didn't belong to them. I imagine that when they checked in to the hospital they were sure to mention they would accept any doctor aside from you."

"Sasuke-kun," she snaps, sitting up sharply. He appears impassive as she scrutinizes him.

"This wouldn't happen if you would just move in with me," he says somewhat somber, like a dismissed child.

"How would that help?"

"Because everyone would know then, that you come home to me and only me."

"Sasuke-kun," she kisses him in a passionate, languid fashion, taking her time to reassure him that he's always had her. He's always possessed her in some shape or form and she's loved every minute of it, "Okay. We'll start moving my stuff soon."

Sasuke smirks and pulls her lips back to his. His tongue chases hers in a display of triumph. Ever since she mentioned that her lease was coming to an end, Sasuke had persevered in his endeavor to coerce her into cohabitation with him. He couldn't understand her hesitation at first, but grew to understand it given the arduous hours she toiled at the hospital. He admired the way she did so without complaint, but sometimes he wished she would just refuse when someone asked her to cover their shift.

"Good, let's start tomorrow," he bites her lip softly.

"I have to be at the hospital," she turns her head to look at the clock behind her then faces Sasuke with a grimace, "In four hours."

He scowls and looks away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry for waking you," contrary to his statement, he holds no remorse.

"I'm not," Sakura grins, letting her nimble fingers explore the contours of his chest, "You can wake me up like that anytime."

"I intend to," he rolls onto his back, pulling her into his side. She pecks his chest and settles her head there.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Sakura kisses his cheek and hands him the tied bag.

"Make sure you eat all of it today, even the stuff that isn't tomatoes," she chastises, wagging a finger at him. Sasuke rolls his eyes, smirking at her behavior.

"I'll do my best," he says and happens to catch, out of the corner of his eye, the gaze of Yamato who appears to be watching their interaction from the courtyard. Sasuke leans down to press an impassioned kiss to her lips, the kind that leaves her dizzy and makes her knees weak. _Let him see_ , he thinks. Let everyone see. She belongs to him in every sense of the word - almost every sense, but he would pose that question when he felt they were ready for it.

Sakura isn't sure what spurred such a rare display of public affection, but she won't complain. She kisses him back just as hard. She weaves her fingers in his hair as they lose themselves in each other. Their tongues tangle, seeking possession over the other until they're left breathless.

"I wish we hadn't left the bed this morning," her cheeks flush and she shakes her head in exasperation.

"That's what I said," he smirks, stroking her cheek as they make no move to distance themselves in this crowded courtyard.

"I should have listened to you," she laughs and kisses his cheek again, "I'll see you at home."

She walks through the glass doors of the Konoha hospital, tossing one last look of longing back at Sasuke. He watches her disappear into the lobby and returns his gaze to Yamato. Sasuke scowls as he realizes Yamato is running in after her. The man is relentless, almost as much as Sasuke himself.

_Perhaps this wouldn't happen if she were wearing a wedding ring. Yeah, that will solve the problem._ With a scheming glint in his eyes and a concealed simper, Sasuke turned on his heel and proceeded to the Hokage's Tower.


	3. When We Were Young

Sasuke couldn't remember the first time he met Sakura. He assumed it was at the Entrance Ceremony to the Academy, but he couldn't pick out a discernible moment; she was always simply there. He recalls sitting day after day in the same room with her for classes and training out in the fields side by side. Even back then he suspected she liked him. He thought he might, too, but they were five and crushes were something you spoke about in secret with your friends.

He remembers her waving him over when he walked in the door and he would dutifully sit beside her. She always smiled at him and with the way things had been at the Uchiha Compound lately, he found it to be one of the few reassuring things in his life. He may have been young, but he wasn't blind to the acrimony that had steadily built between his father and his brother. The only consolation was that now his father deemed him worthy enough to train and spend time with. It disheartened Sasuke, though, to not see so much of Itachi. He was happy to be learning techniques from his father, but he always assumed his brother would be there, too.

Then, Sasuke came home from the Academy one day, just like any other. He had said goodbye to his friends and told them they would see each other the next morning. As he entered the gates to the Compound, he saw the bodies of his brethren and family were laid out before him as if in sacrifice. His brother stood at the end of the bloody trail with neither guilt nor fear clouding his vision. He spoke very clearly to Sasuke in a voice cold enough to slice through the air.

Sasuke was not worthy of killing. He was mediocre. _He was not good enough._ One day he would be, Itachi assured him. Then, and only then, would he be able to seek revenge. He had to kill Itachi, it was the only way to avenge his family. Kill Itachi and set right the balance within his world. It might not bring his family back, but Sasuke was sure it was the only way to stop this devastating agony before it destroyed him. Itachi concurred. He told Sasuke to hold on to his anger for it was the only thing that could make him stronger. In a meager attempt at retaliation, Sasuke attacked Itachi, managing only to damage his forehead protector before he was knocked out.

* * *

Sakura watched the kunai cut through the air and, with a loud _thunk,_ hit its mark on the tree without fail or deviation. The man threw another, then another, then flung his body around and expelled three in a single strike. He lowered his head for he did not need confirmation that each weapon had struck its target. He shut his eyes for a moment, a pained expression overcoming his serene face.

"Onii-san!" then it left and he smiled as if nothing bothered him.

"Otôto," the shinobi replied and turned in the direction of the little boy who ran at him, "Shouldn't you be preparing for your entrance ceremony?"

"I want to train with you first," the little boy bounced on his heels. The shinobi placed his fingers on the boy's forehead with a smile.

"Some other time. Come on, we need to get you ready."

"You're still coming, right?" the spitting image of the older man looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it," the man collected his kunais and led the little boy back to the village.

* * *

Sakura stood with her parents at the entrance of the Academy, but she paid no mind to the festivities of the opening ceremony. She peered around the throng of people, looking between legs, searching for the boy she'd seen earlier. Finally, she spotted his mess of black hair. Sasuke was holding the hand of his older brother as he looked out at the crowd. Suddenly his head turned and he caught Sakura staring. Instead of looking away, she smiled. He returned it. She waved. He did the same. Itachi peered down at his younger brother, following his gaze to the small girl with pink hair. Leaning down, he whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's face turned bright red and he shook his head indignantly. Sakura giggled; he looked cute when he was flustered.

* * *

Each morning, Sakura had become accustomed to saving two seats near the front of the room. This morning was no different, except for the fact that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sakura's head kept turning towards the door every so often to check for him. Class was almost over and he hadn't shown up; she hoped he was okay. Maybe she would go bring him tomatoes to make him feel better. He'd told her once that they were his favorite food.

It wasn't until the end of class that Sakura learned why Sasuke was nowhere to be found. The instructor spoke delicately as he recounted the news of the massacre at the Uchiha Compound. Sakura's heart didn't start beating again until she heard that Sasuke was the sole survivor.

She didn't see him for months. He was locked away under the care of the Hokage while the Uchiha Compound was sealed off and the investigation was taking place. Even at that age, it was difficult for her to shift her attention to something that didn't involve the compassion she felt for Sasuke and his situation.

Every day, she would save him a seat right next to her and one morning he finally appeared. He walked through the doors, his eyes to the ground, not seeing the probing stares or Sakura's signaling hand and, with heavy steps, sat himself at the back of the room. Sakura persevered, picking two seats in the rear the next morning. Sasuke sat beside her, but did not speak. Sakura herself had no clue what to say. Whenever she looked over, hoping to meet his gaze and smile at him, she found he was staring out the window.

In the training grounds, he chose the targets that were the farthest from the other kids. She would watch him throw shurikens, one after the other, and thought he looked remarkably like Itachi did when she had seen him practice. Though Sasuke's aim was impeccable, perhaps the best in the class, she noticed the frustration he seemed to carry with him and the longer they were in school together, the more it appeared to grow.

* * *

Self-loathing, that was all he felt on the day they became genins. He was infuriated that it had taken him this long to get this far. He still had so much more to accomplish before he could face Itachi, but at the rate he was learning, he was still too far off for his liking.

Sakura was still there, always. She still sat next to him and at some point had gained the courage to speak to him again. But, he couldn't be bothered to be active in conversation with her. Her concern was becoming annoying. He knew it was genuine and maybe that was why it bothered him so much. He was more irritated by her than he was by the throng of fangirls that hung around him. And then there was Naruto whose presence ensnared them in some ridiculous love triangle.

When the Rookie Nine were split into teams, Sasuke wasn't sure whether he'd gotten the best or the worst out of that situation. He was even less sure when they started training with Kakashi. But everything changed after their first big mission together. For the first time Sasuke was part of a team and it floored him to see the display of their innate sense of protection they felt for each other. Without realizing it, Sasuke started pulling away from them. Something in him recognized the threat to his plans placed by the danger of their compassion for him.

His persistence to push them away was tested greatly when they entered the Forest of Death. Their battle with Orochimaru rendered him unconscious. While in his comatose state, Sasuke could feel the seductive power of the Cursed Seal of Heaven coursing through his veins. His body drank it in like a starving glutton. When Sasuke opened his eyes he noticed he'd been moved. Turning his head, he saw Sakura shoved to the ground with a large man standing behind her. Sakura's beautiful, rosy hair was twisted cruelly in his fist. Sasuke wanted to move. More than anything in that moment, he wanted to move, to save her. He wanted to help that little girl that had been the only beacon of light in his world of darkness. All he could think in that moment, as her delicate fingers clenched at her sides, was that those hands used to feed him tomatoes from her garden at lunchtime. Suddenly she took up her kunai and sliced straight through her long, silky tendrils. The shinobi flailed as he lost his footing and Sakura took her opportunity to attack.

He knew, could feel the shift in his bones, that he felt something for her then. He remembered hearing the rumor circling around the Academy, notable amongst his fanatic classmates, that he had an affection for girls with long hair. He himself wasn't aware if he had a preference, but he knew how much it meant to her. Finally, her inner strength was shining through. She wasn't just sacrificing her vanity, she was letting go, in her perception, of a chance she might have with Sasuke. But she wasn't fighting defensively and she paid the price for it.

Before he'd even realized he'd risen to his feet, Sasuke had one of the shinobi kneeling on the forest floor, his hands pulled taut behind his back. Sasuke kept the man's wrists in a vice like grip and shoved his foot against the nin's back. His screams mingled with the cracking bones and Sasuke found it to be music to his ears. The man deserved worse for what he did to Sakura, and he would give it to him. He could feel his anger amplified, his hatred like a sick drug, giving him a dizzying high. He was going to kill that man. He was going to make him pay for what he'd done to Sakura. The nin pled for mercy, but Sasuke couldn't hear him over the siren's call of the seal.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" he felt small, strong arms wrapping around him. The unrelenting press of her body and the soft quake of her sobs slowly pulled him back to consciousness. As the seal receded from his limbs and released his mind, Sasuke became acutely aware of just how far he'd been willing to go for _her_. He wasn't entirely sure he could put the blame solely on Orochimaru's curse.

* * *

That was the moment Sakura perceived that she was beginning to lose Sasuke. She knew it was only a matter of time before he left them, abandoned the village and didn't look back. That's why she was there that night. She didn't care that she was blubbering and begging without shame for him to stay or take her with him. Sakura was trying to reach that part of him that she knew was still there. It was the piece of him that had shared a childhood with her.

"Thank you," he whispered and she had only a second to imagine the myriad of things he could be thanking her for. Was it for being his friend? For protecting him in the Forest? For keeping his secrets? Was it for loving him, not despite everything but _for_ everything? She could only wonder as everything went dark.

* * *

There he was. Sakura felt a swell of relief until his cold, dark eyes fell on her and she realized it wasn't him at all. He carried himself with a startling presence. It was displayed most notably in his rigid posture. His looming gaze watched over them as they entered the quarry. Sasuke attacked, using the very technique Kakashi had warned him was used to only protect his friends, never to harm them. Remarkably, he didn't hit Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't prepared to see them. He wasn't prepared to fight them, not yet. He also wasn't prepared to feel the bitter sting of guilt when Sakura's eyes widened at his. She could see something in him, something that wasn't there before. He couldn't tell if it frightened or saddened her more. Sasuke couldn't help feeling disappointment at either. She'd fought so hard for him and not just with her improved physical strength. She'd been trying to win an emotional battle that she didn't realize was already lost.

* * *

They tried to kill each other. He, so influenced by Orochimaru's mind imparted on his own, and she, so terrified that he'd descend even further into his own darkness, so much so that he'd lose himself completely. She still cried for him, for everything he endured. And he tried to kill her.

* * *

She had the opportunity and she didn't take it. She couldn't. The poisoned kunai was less than an inch from his back. Sakura was so close that she could make out the definition of his muscles through his shirt. His final words to her before he left her on the bench played in her mind like a cruel mockery. She wanted to save him. She hoped and prayed for the strength in that moment to stop him before he sank any further into the darkness that had been waiting to consume him since the massacre of his family. But it did not come to her. Sakura had never felt more weakened or helpless than when she failed to drive the knife through Sasuke's back.

* * *

Just like in the Forest of Death, Sasuke wasn't sure he could blame his actions on Orochimaru's influence. He knew in his confusion and his struggle to survive that the lines were becoming blurred. He had neither friend nor ally. All he saw out of his one good eye was somebody threatening his life and his mission. He couldn't have that. And then the Dobe came to the rescue. Again. He saved her, again. In that moment, he was glad for Sakura. She had somebody that cared for her in a way that he couldn't even hope to. He was well aware of his shortcomings; caring for other people and entrusting his life to them like that, that was one of them.

* * *

He was there, standing at the gates of Konoha, bloody, battered, and utterly defeated. Itachi is gone and so is his family, but the crushing despair remains. Naruto shoulders most of his weight, urging him forward although Sasuke feels he might rather collapse where they stand.

"C'mon, we have to get you to Sakura," Naruto says. Why her? Sasuke can only feel through the pain that he doesn't want her to see him like this. He doesn't want to see her at all. He's fairly sure she won't want to see him either.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura runs out of the doors of the hospital, abandoning papers and files in her wake. She takes his other arm and, with Naruto, walks him into the lobby. Grabbing a gurney, they set Sasuke down on top of it and Sakura rushes him into an empty room. His soft mumbles of protest as he starts to lose consciousness do nothing to stall Sakura. She rips open his already torn shirt and runs her bare hands over his chest, using her chakra to feel for his heartbeat. It's faint and growing softer by the second. She begins giving him rhythmic chest compressions, counting harshly under her breath while intermittently yelling to others in the room. He's not sure what she's saying, nor to whom, but he is sure that she's never looked more beautiful than in this moment. Sakura kept her hair short, after all these years. Her eyes dart up to his face, bright and frantic.

"Stay with me, Sasuke-kun," her voice is a quiet plea before she tilts his head backwards and pinches his nostrils. She places her mouth over his and breathes for him. Her lips are soft. Without thinking, Sasuke feels himself trying to lift his hand. He's not sure what he's intending to do, but it's futile, he thinks, finally closing his eyes.

* * *

"Should we wake her?" a disgruntled whisper.

"I don't know, she scares me," a giggle, "Sometimes I think she's worse than Tsunade-sama."

"She is," a sharp laugh. Sasuke's eyes flutter open and he has to blink a couple times before the fuzziness disappears. He tries to sit up but everything feels numb.

"Uchiha-san!" somebody exclaims. His eyes dart to the intrusive sound. A nurse rushes to the side of his bed. She puts a hand out, "Don't move. You've been given a strong sedative for the pain so you might feel some numbness. That's completely normal. I'll fetch Tsunade-sama for you."

He wants to shake his head, but he only succeeds in turning it to the left and the exertion alone is enough to make him feel like he's just endured a battle. He tries to open his mouth but a garbled rasp is all that escapes him. His throat burns like somebody's lit a fire along his esophagus.

"Don't worry," another nurse says, "She'll be right along."

The nurses rush out of the door before Sasuke can attempt to protest. Nonetheless, he tries to turn his head again and has to blink before he registers the sight before him. Holding firm to his bandaged hand, Sakura sleeps soundly with her head resting by his legs. He attempts to move his fingers and sees them twitch, but he can't feel anything. He can't feel her. Sasuke shuts his eyes and wills sleep upon him once more.

* * *

"Shh! You'll wake him," rustling papers.

"Good, he's been sleeping for days!" a boyish whine, "Sakura-chan, come to lunch with us."

"I told you, baka, I can't. I have too much to do here."

"So, let's have lunch in the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry," the scratch of a pen.

"Sakura-chan, how long has it been since you left the hospital?"

A long, silent pause.

"When did you come back?"

"Eight days ago," as if it's the most well known information in the world. Another pause, "You haven't bathed in eight days?"

"That's not what I said."

"It was implied."

"Baka, go bother Hinata-chan. I have work to do."

Sasuke tries to open his eyes but his lids feel like lead. He isn't able to make out Naruto's retort as he feels sleep claiming him again.

* * *

"Torn ACL with some wear on the LCL caused by acute trauma during training," an exhausted, sleep deprived voice, "Requiring at least six months physical therapy post-surgery."

A quiet sigh, followed by the tapping of nails on plastic.

"Fuck," a whisper, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Sasuke hears her rise from a chair and pace around the room. It's a bizarre thing, but he swears he can almost feel her presence relative to him as she walks by his bed. Finally, he finds the strength to wrench his eyes open. She doesn't notice at first. In the dim light of the lamp, he sees her press her fists against her forehead before shaking out her fingers and looking to the ceiling. Her eyes are watering.

" - kura," it scorches his throat as the syllables come out, but it's enough to catch her attention. He watches as her gaze widens, uncomprehending or perhaps unbelieving, and then she runs to his side, flinging her arms around his chest. This is vaguely familiar, he thinks. Sasuke remembers sitting in this very hospital, in a similar room, and garnering the same reaction from her. Once again, Sasuke lets Sakura hold him. When she pulls away, she strokes his cheek, lost for a moment before realization strikes her.

"I'll get you some water," she rises, but Sasuke catches her wrist, surprising the both of them. He didn't think he'd actually be able to accomplish that. Unable to speak the words, because he doesn't have them, he raises his gaze to hers, "I'm not going anywhere."

He isn't aware that that was what he needed to hear until she speaks it. Reluctantly, he releases Sakura, but watches her with an astute intent. She hurries across the room to fetch a glass and fills it with water from the tap. She bends a straw and helps to incline Sasuke's head so that he can better suck through it. The cool liquid is the sweetest relief he thinks he's ever felt.

"How long?" in the cloudiness of his mind, he's unaware of the vagueness of his question, but she seems to understand enough. Setting the empty glass down, she pulls up a chair and scoots as close as possible to the gurney. As she comes into the light of the lamp on the bedside table, he can see her features more defined. The space under Sakura's eyes has darkened considerably. Flecks of redness pattern her sunken cheeks from endless hours of frustrated tears and her lips have chapped somewhat from her incessant biting.

Still, he ponders, she's never looked more beautiful.

"It's been twelve days since you both came home," she says the word like he'd never left. To her, this has always been his home. Giving pause before she continues, Sakura's brows furrow, "I think," she laughs and shakes her head, but there's no humor that reaches her eyes, "I can't keep track anymore."

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's at his house. He'll be back in a few hours, though," she assures him, "He always comes to see you first thing in the morning. Do you feel like eating?"

Sasuke nods, even though the thought of having to lift his limbs to feed himself seems daunting enough to make him want to say 'no.' The ache of hunger wins out.

"I'll grab you something," he follows her with his eyes once more as she walks across the small space to a little fridge in the corner. She's wearing her medical cloak with the sleeves rolled up, but her feet are bare. He notes the disarray of the area: a little desk sits by the window with another lamp and a myriad of papers strewn over it. She's been staying with him; working, sleeping, too, he notes as his eyes settle on the folded blankets by the table. Just like when they were kids, she's a constant; always present, "Here."

She unwraps an onigiri for him and breaks off a small piece. He tries to take it from her and, realizing he can't, begrudgingly holds his mouth open. He chews and swallows before his tastebuds can even process the flavor. It doesn't matter, it's sustenance. Wordlessly, Sakura continues to feed him until it's gone.

"You used to do that when we were kids," he murmurs, calling up a long forgotten memory he didn't know he still owned.

"Yeah," Sakura laughs and this time the joy extends to her wide green eyes, "I can't believe you remember that."

"Hn, you did it everyday," he thinks he's smirking, but he's not sure if the muscles in his face are working yet.

"I think you hated it just as much then," she smiles wanly, "Itachi-san would humor me, though."

Sasuke frowns. How did she know Itachi as anything other than the murderous Uchiha he'd made himself out to be? Off of his confused look, she shakes her head.

"You should get some more rest before the sun comes up," she pats his hand gently, "I'll be right here if you need me."

Sakura clicks a button hanging from a chord connected to a drip machine. In seconds, Sasuke can feel the pressure of unconsciousness urging his eyes closed.

* * *

He meant to ask her about her association with his brother, but after that night, he began to see less and less of her. A nurse named Kinai had taken over for Sakura as Sasuke began to heal. Within a month, he was released. Tsunade lets him return to the Uchiha Compound where he is to be detained until she deems him fit to return to life as a Konoha nin. Kinai, as his personal physician, would visit him regularly. He wished Sakura were in Kinai's place, but he began to realize just how important she had become to the village. Sakura's responsibilities extended past her duties at the hospital. Still, she would visit him, too.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?" despite her insistence that Kinai is a capable caretaker, Sakura still takes it upon herself to check his vital signs and either replace or adjust his bandages to her liking. Sasuke is surprised to find that he likes how she fusses over him.

"Fine," he lets her run her chakra through his body, until she's satisfied.

"What have you eaten today?" her gaze is scrutinizing, because she's sure he's not been taking proper care of himself.

"I've eaten," is his only reply.

"I'll make you dinner," it is not an offer, but an affirmation. He won't protest, he knows it's useless. Sasuke can't fathom why she does it. It's almost absurd to him that she can still present this level of affection and care for him after all that's happened. She smiles at him as though neither one of them had ever attempted to take the other's life. She smiles at him like they're children again.

* * *

The Hokage grants him the freedom to be a part of the village again, but still will not let him partake in missions of any ranking. He's grown restless and it does little to assure himself that it's bound to be only a matter of time before he's able to participate in being a full time nin again.

Naruto was overjoyed at finally being able to have Team Seven together again at Ichiraku's. As they eat and talk, Sasuke becomes acutely aware of the fact that he missed nights like these; nights where, after a hard day of training, they could come together and relieve the stress of the day by confiding in each other. Though Sasuke never spoke much, it still soothed him to hear them talk amongst each other.

"Sasuke-san?" it takes a moment for Sasuke to realize somebody is asking for him. He looks up from his bowl and sees Kinai smiling sweetly at him. She's paused at their table looking almost expectant. He hasn't seen her since he was deemed fit to no longer require medical assistance. Sasuke says nothing and so Sakura speaks,

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, this is Hibuki Kinai. She trained under me when I ran that program at the hospital a couple summers ago," their teammates nod, but Sasuke has no idea what Sakura means. Despite still being a pupil to Tsunade, she has reached a level of skill that enables her to bestow her knowledge on others? Impressive.

"I've heard good things about you, Hibuki-san," Kakashi comments and Kinai laughs.

"That's wonderful to hear. Well, I just wanted to say 'hi.' It was good to see you, Sasuke-san," she waves to him as she leaves, but he doesn't reciprocate.

"I think the Teme has an admirer," Naruto whispers loud enough for the table to hear, "After all these years, you somehow still have girls fawning over you."

Sakura laughs and the sound surprises Sasuke. Is she not threatened like she used to be?

"Some things never change," she says, returning to her meal. A soft smile stays on her lips, but she won't look up from her food.

* * *

At long last, Sasuke was sent on a mission. It was simple in rank, but at least it would get him out of the village. Tsunade sent Sakura to accompany him, as she trusted her implicitly.

"How did you know Itachi?"

"Hm?" Sakura draws her eyes back to him. She had been lost in thought at the smattering of bright stars in the sky. They had sought out a little clearing to make camp for the night in the middle of a forest. Sakura undid the belt around her waist, leaving it by her head in case they might need to defend themselves in the middle of the night.

"In the hospital," he opens his mouth to speak again, to clarify.

"Oh, I just met him a couple times when we were at the Academy." The fire between them blocks Sakura's face, but he can garner from the briskness of her response that she knew what he was talking about. Why was she feigning ignorance at first? "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura did not talk nearly as much as she used to, leaving the rest of the trip mostly silent. At the beginning, he didn't mind it as much, but he soon realized that without Naruto babbling in his ear on the other side, he had nothing to focus on other than the disquieting thoughts in his head. So he took to asking her questions, hoping her voice would drive out the demons that haunted him. It worked, but she seemed only willing to give what he asked and no more.

Sasuke watches her walk ahead of him, determination in her stride and pride in her posture, set on a swift course back to the Hokage's Tower. She might smile at him like nothing's come between them, but her language and her body say differently. Except for when he resided at the hospital, she doesn't touch him nearly as much as she used to. Sasuke isn't ignorant, he knows that as much as it annoyed him when they were younger, he still took comfort in her physical tenderness.

* * *

As he traverses the village, he finds himself passing by the hospital fairly frequently. He can never find the resolve to step inside. It seems absurd to him that he should be the one seeking her out now.

As he stands in the courtyard of the hospital, he catches a glimpse of her and she waves to him then holds up her finger as if to say, 'just a moment.' He's about to wave back when Kinai comes up to him.

"Good morning, Sasuke-san. How are you feeling?" she gives him a warm smile but he cannot compel himself to return it. It doesn't bother her, though. After caring for him, she's come to know that he's an introverted man.

"Fine," he looks back up to where he saw Sakura, but she's gone now. With a barely audible sigh, he starts to turn and says, "Excuse me."

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me sometime?" the hope in her voice is something he's familiar with and he's not adverse to turning women down. With that intent, he faces her again and opens his mouth, then sees Sakura standing close by, patiently waiting for their exchange to end. The negation is caught in his throat as he notices the delicate frown that slowly disgraces Sakura's features.

"Okay," he looks back to Kinai who blinks rapidly, a little startled by how easy his answer came.

"Really?" she beams and touches his arm, restraining herself from outright hugging him. Sasuke can only nod. "Great, are you free tonight?"

He gives a small shrug as if it's no big deal. Of course he's unoccupied. He has nothing and no one waiting at home for him.

"Yes."

"Shall we say Ichiraku's at seven?"

"Okay."

Kinai bounces away happily, smiling and waving goodbye at him. He's not sure what he's gotten himself into, but this is what people do, right? They go on dates and they make friends. They move on with their lives.

"Did you forget something?" Sasuke looks up and finds Sakura eyeing him speculatively.

"No," he's not sure how to explain his presence here so he says the only thing that comes to mind, "I came to see Kinai."

"Oh," Sakura looks taken aback at the statement. She clutches her clipboard against her chest and Sasuke can't help but notice how the force of her grip pushes her supple breasts up to an almost gratuitous view, "Are you dating?"

"No." Are they?

"I'm pretty sure she likes you," Sakura offers a smile, but it is halfhearted.

"I know."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to spend time together?"

"Yes." Her probing questions make his palms sweat so he stuffs them in his pockets.

"Well, have a good time. She's a very nice woman, Sasuke-kun," Sakura turns on her heel and heads back into the hospital. He's so used to leaving her that Sasuke finds it strange to see her walk away from him. He doesn't like it. Why didn't he ask Sakura to have dinner with him? The answer comes to him almost instantly.

Because she deserves better.

* * *

Kinai speaks eloquently but far too much for his liking and yet it still cannot quell his thoughts of Sakura. She wears a rather revealing low cut dress that Sasuke failed to compliment her on and only succeeded in imagining how it might look on Sakura. The tightness in his trousers affirmed that it would look sinfully good on her. Out of courtesy, he pays for their meals as they prepare to leave. Sasuke is about to bid her goodnight when she asks,

"Do you want to come back to my place?" her blue eyes glint mischievously. Sasuke knows it's a bad idea, but what else is he going to do? He could go home alone, think about Sakura and all the things that will never happen between them, then fall into a fitful sleep that further torments his battered heart. Or. . .

"Okay," he takes her outstretched hand and follows her home.

* * *

"Sorry, it's a little messy. I haven't had much time to clean," she grins impishly as she switches on the light. Her apartment is a small loft with a kitchen off to the left and a bathroom to the right. Seated rather suggestively in the middle of the room is a decently sized bed with rumpled sheets. Like a cat with a toy, Kinai steps toward him, slowly unzipping the front of her dress to reveal scant undergarments. Sakura would look nice in those, too.

Kinai lets her hair out and it tumbles down in a golden wave, reaching almost to her waist. Sakura still kept her hair short after all this time. She runs her hands up his arms as she leans in to press a kiss to his neck. Sasuke stands there rigidly, wondering what the hell he was thinking when he agreed to come tonight. He pushes her back gently and she gives him a confused look.

"I should go," he offers Kinai no explanation and leaves her standing half naked in her apartment. The cold air that hits him as he steps outside does nothing to soothe the heat simmering beneath his skin. If that had been Sakura. . .

But it wasn't. He shoves his hands into his pockets and begins walking home. Suddenly, he pauses in his tracks. It's almost nine, is there a chance she might still be at work? Of course she would be. Sasuke shifts direction, moving to the heart of town and comes upon the empty courtyard of the hospital, pulled by some intangible force. Some lights are still on within the building and as he steps into the lobby, he sees that a receptionist is present.

"I'm here to see Sakura," he says simply.

"You'll need to sign in," the man hands him a clipboard and begins printing out a visitor pass for Sasuke, "Make sure this is visible while you're here."

"Where's her office?"

The man gives him an odd look.

"Third floor on your right hand side as you exit the stairs."

Sasuke nods and proceeds along the route. He turns right as he comes out of the stairs and sees a room at the end of the hall with the light still on. Faintly, he can hear music coming from within; something soothing and soft without vocals. Forgetting his manners, he doesn't knock but rather strides in without preamble.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She leaps to her feet, rushing to him with outstretched arms. He takes her waist in his strong hands, pulling her against his body and plants his lips on hers. He has to know, at least once, what she tastes like.

It takes Sakura a moment to recover from her shock and start kissing him back but by then, Sasuke is already pulling away. His eyes are pained when she looks up and Sakura can feel a slight tremor in his hands; a struggle for control. He tries to restrain himself from taking this further. Although, he's certain things will never be the same now. Suddenly, a wide, dazzling smile spreads over Sakura's features.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," her fingers slip along his jawline and then she leans in to kiss him again. He hesitates and this time it's only Sakura initiating the connection.

"I didn't think you'd want to anymore."

"Why?"

"Sakura, I almost killed you," his voice is guilt ridden, but he clutches her tighter still.

"So did I," her smile wavers, "But I've loved you ever since we were kids."

"I thought you stopped," he speaks as if he's unloading a heavy burden.

"Why did you think that?"

"You're different around me. You don't touch me or hug me much, you're never hanging around me anymore."

"I have responsibilities, Sasuke-kun," she admonishes him, "But, I thought it would be better to give you your space, too. You went through a lot - too much. I figured the last thing you'd want would be another fangirl lusting after you."

"You're not a fangirl, Sakura. You've never been one of those girls," he sighs, resting his forehead against hers, "You were different, even when we were younger."

"Did you like me back then?"

"Yes," he pauses, "I think I fell in love with you."

Sakura's heart misses a beat and she presses her mouth to his once more, earnest, demanding.

"When?" she breathes softly.

"I don't know," he shakes his head, perfectly lost in her, "Does it matter?"

"I just want to know what I did so that I can do it again," she laughs nervously and he smirks. If he fell any further - he didn't think it was possible. She whispers, almost imperceptibly, "I thought you wanted Kinai."

"No," he pulls back to assess her, "Only you."

A silence settles between them and Sakura blushes.

"I want - "

"Don't say that unless you're sure," Sasuke cups her cheek in his rough hand. His eyes are an intense, hypnotic darkness that she wants to lose herself in, "If you tell me you love me, that you want me, I'm never letting you go."

He isn't sure why he said that. It didn't matter. He knew the second that their lips touched that he couldn't ever let her go, not again.

"I want you, Sasuke-kun," she steps closer to him, lips parted in anticipation, "I love you."

Sasuke pushes her back against her desk, the force of his mouth against hers a welcome pressure. Sakura's hands fly to his vest where she thrusts the zipper down and shoves it off his torso. His shirt follows shortly after.

"Last chance," he steps back, his fists clenched so that he doesn't reach for her. Passion and desperation soak his gaze, "If you're not sure, tell me now."

"Damn it, Sasuke-kun, don't run from me," she flies across the room, taking his lips again. He responds with an unchecked ferocity and urges her back to the desk. She pulls back, but he doesn't let her get far; his mouth drops to her neck, licking and sucking until her flesh purples. She grips his hair and moans her assent, "I can't wait any longer," Sakura pushes against his chest until he steps back, then grabs his arm and leads him around the other side of her table. She gestures to the chair, "Sit down."

Sasuke complies without having to be told twice. He watches with scarcely contained desire as Sakura flings off her white coat and shimmies out of her shorts. Taking her lead, Sasuke shoves her panties down and pulls her onto his lap. She can feel his hardness through the placket of his pants and seeks to free him from those confines. He springs forth throbbing, leaking, and aching for her.

"Sakura," he groans as she takes hold of his member.

"If you tell me this is my last chance, I'll punch you," she situates him beneath her entrance and slides onto him slowly. Sakura clasps his arms tightly as the pain of Sasuke stretching her turns into an overwhelming pleasure. His hands leap to her hips where he grips her roughly, torn between begging her to move and praying that she'll stay put. He's not sure if he can last if they start moving, "It feels so good, Sasuke-kun."

He can only grunt in affirmation. He pulls her closer, leaning back into the plush chair, fearful that she might fall back. But the motion ignites a delicious friction within them and it spurs Sakura to slide along his length in rhythmic movements. His tensed hands encourage her activity until she's bouncing rapidly on top of him. She braces one hand behind her on the desk and sets the other at the head of the chair, shifting their angle. Somehow it feels entirely new and the pleasure continues to mount.

"Sakura, I'm going to - ," Sasuke grits his teeth, unable to stall the electrifying heat spreading through him. He wants her to feel it, too, so he presses his thumb to her hooded nub and stimulates the bundle of nerves until she's crying wantonly for him. It causes her sodden walls to clench his cock tightly and it sends him over the edge. He groans her name, an affectionate declaration, as he spills inside of her. It is the greatest feeling in the world, he thinks. Then, she buries her face in his neck, muffling a moan as she comes around him. Her body goes slack and trembles against him. Sasuke wraps his arms tightly around her, letting her lean into him. Their heavy breathing is all that permeates the thick, thermal air around them.

"Sasuke-kun," her fingers reach the base of his neck, curling into the hair there. Her voice is delicate as her heart swells, "I love you. I've always loved you. I used to watch Itachi train just so that I could see you. He found me out, but he let me keep doing it anyways. He said he thought it was cute. And you would show up without fail, every time," she gives an exhausted laugh, "He used to poke your forehead and you'd get so mad, because you wanted him to teach you everything he knew."

"I had no idea," he swallows thickly, "Itachi told me you liked me when we were younger, but I didn't believe him. I thought he was just making fun of me, because I talked about you so much."

"You talked about me?" Sasuke doesn't need to see her face to be aware of the amusement there.

"A lot," he admits and she presses a kiss to his cheek for it.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she looks up at him with an open gaze. She does not compel him to answer her. Sakura does not say it for any gain. She just loves him and will continue to do so, because she's always been there. She's not going anywhere.

"I love you, too."

And this time, neither will he.


	4. Forbidden

She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to go crazy if she didn't get out of this room. Taking up her fan she attempted to cool her perspiring skin. Even in her diminished silks it was a feat. She let slip the layers of her Jūnihitoe from her shoulders, exposing delicate, pale skin, but it did little with the sweltering air in the room. Sakura wondered how her guards were doing in their uniforms. They all wore vested shirts and long tapered pants with protective bindings around their arms.

Many of them risked disciplinary action by stepping out of their attentive stances to pull at their collars or loosen their dressings to let air in. She didn't mind, though. She was well aware of their struggle in this relentless heat. Yet, one of them had not moved a single muscle since he'd arrived that morning.

Sakura could clearly see the sweat matting his hair to his sculpted face, even form where she sat on her dais. It seemed his hands were glued to the weapons at his side and his knees did not buckle under the persistent weight of his body. Her eyes locked on a bead of sweat that trickled down the side of his face, trailing his strong jaw before sliding over his neck.

"I can't stand this heat. I'll be in the gardens; you may leave, all of you," she remained seated until her ladies in waiting had scurried out the door, followed by her personal guards who seemed all too eager to leave the stuffy room. Except for one, "I dismissed you."

Uzumaki Sasuke did not speak. He flexed his fists behind his back and kept his eyes forward. Assured by the closed doors, Sakura stood, letting the outer layers of her kimono fall fully from her shoulders. She withheld modesty from him, exposing skin from her head to the swell of her breasts.

"The emperor did not," he said flatly.

"Does my word suddenly mean less than my father's?" she fixed him with a hard stare, but he would not meet her haunting eyes. Sasuke did not speak. He dare not answer that question, "You have not visited me for many nights. Do you grow tired of me?"

At that his eyes snapped to hers, alighted with a passion so rarely seen from him. Still, he held his tongue. She walked with all the grace of her noble ancestry, coming within a hair's breadth of him. Her thin fingers reached out but did not meet. She seemed to be tracing an intricate map in the air of all the places she might touch him. Sakura's eyes grew hazy as a pleasant reminiscence overcame her. She smiled, a rare, intimate admission of happiness.

"I have not grown tired of you. My mind races with the thoughts of your lips," her cheeks flushed a subtle pink and she appeared to falter in her façade for a moment, her lilting voice dropping, "I have dreamt of you every night. I awaken with a terrible ache between my legs and my heart calls for you, but you do not answer me."

"Stop," a faint blush had crept over his face. She studied him astutely, but his eyes continued to slip past hers.

"If you wish it," she moved back to the dais, refusing to allow the fissure opening in her heart to damage her appearance. Collecting her silk robes, she donned them once more, tying them appropriately. Without an utterance between them, she led him out the front doors of her sitting room and into the empty garden. Trees and exotic flowers lined the pathways, bordering a large pond that was home to her koi fish.

Sasuke followed her dutifully, keeping her pace, pausing when she paused. He would even at times smell the flowers she smelled, but only if she offered them. He had walked these dirt tracks with her more times than he could remember and he found that even in the climax of spring, nothing could compare to her beauty.

"Do you remember when we kissed for the first time?" her gaze was set on the trail before them. She raised a finger, "It was under that tree. I didn't feel the cold that night for I had your warmth to keep me."

He could not forget. Her lips were a phantom syndrome he was certain he was doomed to be tortured with until the end of his existence. Nothing had happened that night for they had been too fearful of the consequences, but he stayed within her chambers until she had fallen asleep. Outside, it had snowed so mercilessly that it was impossible to leave the palace. She had dismissed her advisors and courtiers the next day, keeping only Sasuke so that they might talk idly.

"I can still feel your lips, at times," she turned off the trail, ducking beneath the dangling branches of their willow tree. Her forefinger came up to rest upon the prominent dip of her upper lip, "Here," her finger grazed her neck, "Here," Sakura's jeweled hand rested upon her breast, "Here. And - "

Sasuke halted her wrist before it could traverse further. He was well aware of where he had kissed her. He knew everything he'd done to her for he played it in his tormented mind more often than he could tell her.

"Do you remember?" she questioned him innocently.

"No," he released her hand before the touch of bare skin could burn yet another imprint of her upon him.

"You do not remember the pleasure we gave to one another?" she had the cunning to look hurt, demeaned, before him. Quickly, she began to fan herself again. Even in the shade, the swelter of summer bore down, "Desire is a worse heat than this."

"Haruno-sama, you must stop," he wrenched his eyes from her. Sasuke could not give in; he had made it clear to her that they could no longer engage in their illicit activities.

"I'm not able to," she sighed and lowered her hand, "You're in my thoughts always. I am forced to attend to myself at night and I fear I do not know my body quite so well as you do."

An aspiration to display just how properly he knew where to touch her had come to life within him. He ushered it away with haste, fearing he might act upon it.

"Do you still have my key?"

"No." He told her he had thrown it in the fire.

"Then, I will leave my door unlocked tonight."

"Do not do such a thing," he admonished her harshly, far overstepping the boundaries of a common guard.

"How else are you to come to me this evening?" her jade eyes caught the light and he thought she looked remarkably wicked.

"I won't," he affirmed.

"If it eases your conscience, consider it a command," she turned on her heel and proceeded to the path. He trailed behind her.

* * *

She was perched atop her wide seat on the throne, opened silk robes spread beneath her. Sakura's long, rosy hair was tossed over her shoulder, halting just above her navel. With flushed cheeks, heaving breast, and trembling thighs she sought to bring herself to release. Her fingers glanced over her hidden bundle of nerves, but the touch eluded her. Yet, he knew exactly what to press, to squeeze, to lick. He knew what needed more pressure, less pressure. He knew how she needed it.

"Sasuke-kun," she could not help the cry that passed through her lips at the thought of him.

"I told you not to call me by that name."

Startled, she pulled her hands away, casting her eyes to the shadows at the edge of the room. How long had he been watching her? More persistent, at the forefront of her mind, was that he was here in the first place - and, she had _locked_ her door.

"You lie to me," she did not cross her legs, leaving her forbidden sex open for his voracious gaze, "What other truths have you hid?"

"Cover yourself, Haruno-sama," he stepped into the soft candlelight burning in the room, "I did not come here to be tempted."

"Are you tempted?" she leapt to her feet and padded over the cool stone floor until she stood before him, bare. Sasuke turned his head to the side and clenched his fists tensely. Without notice, he felt the spirited press of her lips against his neck. He pushed her away rather roughly. For a moment, the guilt had shown on his face as she stumbled, but he quickly rectified that.

"It doesn't matter. I came here at your behest," he set his stoic mask in place once more.

"Why have you pushed me away?" her voice went quiet and suddenly she appeared quite vulnerable. Sasuke found he wanted nothing more than to assure her of the beauty she possessed. She was startling in her charm, "My feelings for you have not gone. They have been worse in your absence."

"You will persevere. May I take my leave?"

"Do you wish to leave?"

"Yes," it was an outright lie, but Sakura was not so sure anymore. She believed him.

"I bid you goodnight, then," her arms crossed over her naked form, hiding her shame until, after many silent moments, he finally took his leave. Taking up her Jūnihitoe, Sakura retreated to her private chambers. She fell into her sheets, curling upon herself as sorrow wracked her fragile heart.

On many nights during the long winter, they had found passionate emotions and erotic pleasure within the other. Sasuke would lay her back on that very bed, kissing and laving upon her soft skin before attending to her most intimate area. She would return the favor with immeasurable avidity. Much as she knew they had both craved it, they never consummated their union. Her chastity was a thing to be sold, not given, much as she might hope. Now, she could no longer have any of him it seemed.

* * *

Sasuke was summoned before the Emperor, Kizashi. His wife sat beside him, a towering stature of strength so alike to Sakura. This was not unusual for him to be sent for. Recently the Emperor had given the guard a task to watch over his daughter most adroitly. As a father, Kizashi was concerned by her reclusive behavior. Whereas she previously found joy in the coming of summer, it being her favorite season, she had begun to spend long hours in her sitting room with little company. Sasuke had more than a suspicion that he was almost entirely at fault for her conduct. He assumed Kizashi required peace of mind regarding her behavior.

"Uzumaki-san, you have been a most loyal soldier in my palace. I thank you for that," Kizashi gave a grateful nod of his head. Sasuke bowed but did not speak, "I have a request for you. As you know, war is waging on the borders of our kingdom. I am forced to strike before the horde approaches nearer. I want _you_ within my forces. The Akatsuki draw close and the Hokage requires more of my assistance," Sasuke stiffened, but kept his eyes to the ground in respect. Itachi had been lost in battle along with the rest of his clan against the Akatsuki. His only protection from the war had been Itachi's foresight to sell him into service at the palace. Even then, the Emperor had seen potential in him and had him trained in the ways of the nin. Now, he was to follow in Itachi's footsteps. "You will meet your brother at our base; Naruto-san has been eagerly awaiting you. I imagine you two will make a formidable force."

"It is an honor," Sasuke bowed once more, awaiting further instructions.

"You will leave in the morning. Report to Kakashi-san for preparations," with a wave of his hand, Kizashi dismissed Sasuke.

His heart thumped erratically as he strode towards the soldier's barracks. He was certain he was being sent to his death. He could not think so desperately on it, for this was his duty. At least he would be protecting her more than if he were stuck behind these walls.

* * *

He was not there when she had opened the doors to the garden. He was always there, though. Without fail he would be the first to arrive and the last to leave. Perhaps he had made a decision for both of them and requested to be stationed elsewhere within the palace. The thought cut deeper than she imagined. Could he not stand the sight of her any longer?

She spent the day amongst her books, attempting to ensnare her attention with the medical journals she normally found so fascinating. Yet, her eyes strayed constantly and she found herself searching for him earnestly as she sat in the gardens. He still did not come.

* * *

Then, in the dead of the night, she heard the click of her lock and sat up straight to find Sasuke entering her room. He looked ashamed as he stood by her door in the dim moonlight. Sakura extended her hand in a silent plea and he took it gratefully, slipping out of his shoes before crawling atop the bed with her. Sasuke pulled at the hem of her nightgown and lifted it over her head. His mouth descended on an erect nipple while his hand worked the other. She moaned at the gentle suction his lips created. Leaning back, she moved to grasp his hair, but he caught her wrist. If she touched him, he would not be able to restrain himself from taking her. The imminence of his departure had put his desire for her to a boiling point. Men did not return from war, Sasuke knew that.

"Sasuke-kun," she purred when his teeth tugged her nipple. Abruptly, Sasuke pulled back from Sakura, still holding her arm.

"Do not call me that," his voice shook terribly as he looked on at her. She wrenched her wrist from his grasp.

"Why must I call you other than your name?"

"This was a mistake. I apologize for disturbing you," he rose from the bed and she followed him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't leave," she wrapped her arms around his torso, her fingers slipping beneath the opening of his shirt. He could feel her warmth seeping through the thin cloth. Her breasts pressed right against his back.

"This is not right, Haruno-sama," he shut his eyes, as if to block out the feel of her skin against his. It could not be helped; his arousal throbbed beneath his trousers.

"You know my name, my love."

"Stop it," he gritted his teeth.

"I can not stop loving you, do not ask me to."

"It is not right to love me," he was thankful she could not see the pain etched so deeply over his face in that moment.

"Then I fear for what it means to be right," his hands clutched Sakura's at her words. He was certain she could feel the discordant beat of his heart and it terrified him. He knew he had already given himself away by coming to her again. But it was not fair to take from her something she both should not give and was not meant to have in the first place.

"Sakura," finally he spoke to her as he used to on those frigid nights, "We must give ourselves time. These feelings will pass."

"Yours have not either, have they?"

No, she was right, they had grown worse in the other's absence.

"They _will_ pass," he said it more to reassure himself. Sakura shook her head against his back. She then kissed his shoulder through his shirt and he felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Would you like them to pass?" He could not answer that question. Sakura did not know he was being sent away. It would, undoubtedly, be worse for her to know that he reciprocated her feelings wholeheartedly, only to have them ripped from each other's arms indefinitely, "Since the day I met you, my heart has been yours."

Sasuke had not thought of her in such a way when they had first met. He had heard of her beauty, but found the words had fallen short of the woman that stood before him. It was only as he spent more time around her that he began to feel such unspeakable emotions towards Sakura. He found she had a desire to help people, not in the ways of politics but on a more personal level. He had become lost, entranced by her passion on the subject of medicine and its advancement so much so that he had given her encouraging sentiments. She laughed, but her eyes had grown sad, despondent. She reminded him that she could not. As an only child, her duties had been bestowed upon her at birth.

"What good is it to tell you that I love you?" Sakura's heart skipped. He had never said it before. Sasuke had spoke of her beauty and gave voice to his desire for her, sometimes in the most lewd language she had ever heard. Never had he told her those three words, "You know what I feel for you. You know that you possess me."

"I do not," she trembled against him at the weight of his utterance, "You have not come to me in so long, I feared your affection had gone elsewhere."

"Who?" he turned then and they faced each other, the depth of their devotion bared between them.

"I do not know, perhaps someone more suitable for you," He wanted to tell her that no one was more suited for him, but the truth was that they were perhaps the most ill-suited coupling. He was a simple soldier hiding the name of his disgraced clan. She would ascend Konoha's throne after her parents. Sasuke was not someone she would wed. "Why did you come tonight?"

"I came for you," he chose to give her only a portion of the truth.

"Will you touch me tonight? I have missed you terribly," she reached her hand out with hesitation, but he took it without a thought.

"If you want," his throat bobbed as anticipation and arousal mingled in his abdomen.

"I do," she pulled him with her as she lay back on the bed. He hovered over her, frustratingly still fully clothed.

"I am afraid that I won't be able to stop."

She never wanted him to stop. More than anything she wished for his engorged length, that she had pleasured with her mouth so many times, to be inside her. She had heard that it would be painful her first time, but that each occurrence after, the pleasure would only increase. Many nights, she had dreamt of Sasuke taking her in such a way. She couldn't imagine performing such an intimate act with anyone else in the world.

"Do not stop," she took his hand, guiding it down between her thighs. He turned his palm in so that he cupped her sex and rubbed the heel of his hand against her hooded nerves. Sakura gasped, arcing into his hand. He stroked his fingers between her lips, feeling her already so wet for him. Sasuke circled her opening and watched her eyes screw shut, her mouth drop open as he slipped two fingers inside of her. "Never stop, Sasuke-kun. Ah! Please, I want to feel you everywhere tonight."

"Yes," he pressed his tongue against her clit.

"No," Sakura gripped his hair, forcing his eyes up to her, "I want everything from you. Will you," she licked her lips, her chest heaving as his fingers slowly slipped in and out of her, "Will you make love to me?"

"Sakura, do not ask me to do that," hoping to drive the thought out of her mind, his tongue pressured her clit with swift strokes.

"Do you - ahn - not want to? Ah, Sasuke-kun!" His teeth nipped her sensitized flesh in response. Sakura was playing with him. She was well aware that he wanted her in that way. It was the very reason he'd put a stop to their affair. He feared that he would cross that line and there was no coming back from it. She would be disgraced and he, killed for his crime. It would not be seen as an act of love but of treason. "Will you - oh! - deny me your love?"

"Do not tempt me," he growled, tearing himself away from her passage. He sat back on his heels, gripping the fabric of his pants at his thighs as he watched her chest heave and her lids flutter. Sakura's cheeks had turned bright red and she could feel her overflowing desire soaking her thighs, "Are you not satisfied with this?"

"Are you?" she was breathless and aching for his hands on her once more. He did not answer her, but took up the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Sasuke stood, peeled his pants off, and kneeled on the bed before her, his turgid member throbbing very near the apex of her thighs. Grabbing her legs, Sasuke pulled her further down the bed until their hips met and the wet heat of her sex rubbed against his cock. They both gave an unrestrained groan at the new sensation. Taking his length in a tight grasp, he stroked his blunt head against her slick opening. Sakura whined, bucking into him. A desperate, terrifying emptiness overcame her and she knew the only way to relieve it was his penetration. She had never felt such a natural, baser need in her life.

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut and fought the feverish urge to enter her. He had felt her around his fingers before, had felt her clench in release, but the thought of her sweet cunt squeezing him like that was almost too much. He pulled away before he did something irrevocable.

"No!" Sakura whimpered, scrambling to her knees. She reached for him, but he stepped off the bed, an unreadable expression on his face. Dejected, she sat back on the mattress. They watched each other, ravenous eyes raking over naked bodies.

"If I stay," he started to speak, but seemed to change course and looked away, "I can not stay. We have to stop now, Haruno-sama."

"I told you I don't want to," she swallowed her fear, "I won't," she held her hand out for him again, "Sasuke-kun, come to bed with me," he clenched his fists and met her eyes again, "I want you, only you. I'd rather wear the shame of our union for the rest of my days than share this moment with anyone else."

Sasuke's heart stuttered at her words. How could she love him so much?

"You don't know what you're saying, Sakura," he shook his head, but she offered him her hand again.

"I know, Sasuke-kun, more than I've ever known anything else. I only want you," she blushed and lowered her gaze, "I want to make love with you, Sasuke-kun."

He could feel the last piece of his resolve cracking and falling away. He thought he knew the difference between right and wrong but suddenly the definitions had changed. The only thing right in his life, the only piece of happiness he'd ever had, was sitting in front of him, asking her to join him in this moment of bliss. Taking her hand, he kneeled on the bed with her. She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, hoping to assure him that they were making the right decision. For once it would not be for anyone else but just for themselves.

Sasuke took her waist, gently pushing her into the mattress as he held himself above her. She was a vision, her long, pink hair splayed out like a halo and her wild, green eyes watching him with an unchecked lust. She was, had been, driving him to near insanity simply by loving him. He imagined that she still would, for the rest of his life, especially after tonight. Her words had rung true with him; it was unthinkable to imagine doing this with anyone else. Sasuke stroked her soaked heat, fingers delving into her passage. He stretched her walls gently, knowing that the girth of his member would surely be painful for her at first. Sakura writhed and mewled, her hands twisting the sheets beneath her in tight fists.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, do not make me wait any longer," her eyes met with his, imploring him quietly. Pulling his fingers from her, he gripped his hardened member, feeling it throb persistently, and positioned himself at her entrance. Sakura's hips rose as if to take him in, but he stilled her with a strong hand.

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Yes," she nodded fervently, arms stretching out to hold him.

"We can not go back after this," he gave further pause, "If your father finds out - Your future husband will surely know that you are not pure."

"I am not pure," she repeated the words and smiled softly at him, "I have not been pure since I met you. I've been tainted by your hold on my heart; I will never truly be another's bride, because my love is only for you, Sasuke-kun. I cannot give that to anyone else."

"Sakura," he lifted his hand from her hip and stroked her cheek. She turned into his touch so that she might kiss his palm, "You are too good for me."

"Sasuke-kun, no," she snatched his hand in hers. "We are exactly enough for each other. Don't you feel it?" he did not respond so she continued further, "You are brave, selfless, and kind. You may be soft spoken but I hear you. I know you, my love, and you are everything I've ever wanted. You have suffered so," her voice broke, recalling his sleepless nights and fitful dreams. Eventually, he felt he had to tell her what was haunting him so, "Do not mistake happiness for sin simply because you are unaccustomed to it."

He wondered how she seemed to know him better than he knew himself. How had she observed such qualities in him? Sasuke lowered himself, his chest ghosting hers as he leaned down to kiss her. He rested both hands beside her head to support himself. Her lips meshed with his urgently and suddenly, he felt her delicate fingers wrap around his cock. Raising her hips, she slowly pushed him halfway in. Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying in pain. He stretched her more than his fingers had ever done and it resonated in a sharp pang.

"Sakura," he groaned and, against his better judgement, drove the rest of the way into her. Sakura's hands flew to his back, finding purchase and digging in roughly as a pained sob escaped her. At that, Sasuke stilled himself. He began to pull out, fearful of her sounds of suffering, but she held him closely.

"Do not leave me," she hid her face in his neck, pressing quiet kisses against his heated skin, "This discomfort will pass."

"It's too difficult, Sakura," he groaned again, a tortured utterance. His hands shook with the effort it took to keep himself from thrusting into her tight warmth. He wanted to move so badly. The way she squeezed him and coated him with her arousal even as they lay still was bringing him so dangerously close to completion.

"Then, move," she bit his jaw playfully.

"No, not if it causes you torment," he shut his eyes and grit his teeth. Sakura gripped his arms and took a deep breath before lifting her hips to meet his. Sasuke cursed as he slid partially out of her and then back in. Sakura murmured into his shoulder, admitting her discomfort, but continued rocking her hips. Sasuke panted, his eyes screwed shut as he began to thrust into her, matching her rhythm. Sakura tightened her hold on him as she felt the throbbing discomfort turn into a very familiar, delicious ache and then into an entirely new sensation altogether. She began to crave the feel of him stretching her and hooked her legs around his waist so that she could take him deeper. The pain dulled and, while it was still there, it had become outweighed by the vicious pleasure that overtook them. Sakura could feel herself coming close, the friction proving to be just right. She didn't want it to end yet. Sasuke wasn't ready either. He wished to stay like this with her forever. She pulled back to look into his eyes and he felt startlingly exposed, as though she were seeing everything, all of him.

"It feels good, Sasuke-kun," she moaned, "I want this with you, always."

He could not bring himself to utter his agreement. It would make it too real. He wanted it to be real, wished for it, but he knew this would only end in heartache. Yet here he was, thrusting into her, losing himself in all that she was. Abruptly, he pulled out and she gave an unabashed whimper. He began stroking himself rapidly, so close to finishing. She understood when she saw the torment of his expression and sat up, brushing his fingers aside. She knew how to take care of him. She gripped him and, with a few maneuvered pumps, he came with a broken groan into her hand. She thought, forlornly, that she would like to feel him come inside of her one day. Absently she took a cloth from her bedside drawer and wiped her hand clean before laying back on her pillows. Panting, but undeterred, he began to play with her pulsating clit.

"You did not finish, yet."

Sakura moaned, touched that he had noticed amidst his own orgasm and even more so that he sought to bring her to the same completion. Inserting two fingers, he curled them, pinching her bundle of nerves until she came undone at his ministrations.

"Sasuke-kun," she gave a sharp cry, bucking off the bed and throwing her head back with closed eyes. He watched every second, committing her to memory. Every night with her was everything he had. He would carry it all with him until the day he died. He knew that day was not far off.

"I love you," he thought she deserved to hear him say it plainly, at least once. Sakura nodded, her eyes burgeoning with fresh tears as she pulled him down to lay beside her.

"I want to marry you," she admitted, unafraid to voice her fantasies then.

"I can offer you nothing."

"Not even yourself?"

"Would that be worth it?"

"Without question," she turned into his chest and breathed deeply, "I've told you, you are all I require."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes - "

"What about your family?"  
"I love my parents and I respect them, but it is the nature of our lineage that I am unable to have both of you in my life."

The gravity of her words hit him like a punch to the gut. Someone was _choosing_ him. Itachi had chosen Sasuke over his own life and Sasuke carried that with him each day. It was a bittersweet sentiment.

"Will you marry me, then?"

"Yes," her eyes shimmered as she took him in, saw the vulnerability evident in his normally stoic expression. Something was wrong, she thought. He seemed to still take pleasure in her acceptance, but he did not smile, he did not kiss her. Sasuke pulled her into his side, tucking her head under his chin.

"Tomorrow night, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she gave no pause to his question, she pondered not on the time that drew nigh, "I will marry you, Sasuke-kun."

She clutched him tighter as the sinking feeling in her stomach threatened to engulf her. Something was wrong and she would find out what, but for now she closed her eyes. Sakura basked in his warmth, listened to his slowly steadying heartbeat and gave in to the peaceful feeling that beset her only when she lay in his arms.


	5. Innocence I

They were fucking each other. They had to be. Those noises she made late at night, the way his harsh words had turned into genial teasing - not to mention the mysterious bruises they both carried, though the team hadn't encountered a battle in over six months. That was the only explanation. Why he cared though, Sasuke couldn't say. They were all just over the hill of eighteen and celibacy seemed to be a general rule - not because they weren't allowed to, but merely because sex was a commodity they couldn't afford.

Sasuke always assumed he would have sex someday; how else was he supposed to restore the great Uchiha clan? But, that was well after he had exacted vengeance for his family. He still wasn't entirely sure who would be on the receiving end of that notion, though. He wondered sometimes if a certain kunoichi in Konoha still held out for him. However, he always told himself he'd burned that bridge a long time ago.

But, they had to be fucking each other. Karin and Suigetsu had _hated_ each other for as long as Sasuke had known them. Why were they okay with doing things like that to each other, _with_ each other? Sasuke flung his arm over his head, pressing his hand against his ear to dull the sounds coming from one of the other tents. He pinched his eyes shut tighter, willing sleep to come and take him away from this torture. He felt like they'd been at it for hours.

Sasuke grimaced, it never took him that long to come when he masturbated. Why prolong it? Or maybe Karin was just that bad at sex. Poor Suigetsu. Sasuke sat up, irate, and tore open the flap of his tent, crawling out into the crisp air. If he wasn't going to get sleep, then he would do something productive, like keep watch.

He meandered around the thick forest they had made camp in until the noises of his companions became lost in the sounds of the nature around him. He stood at the base of a tree and hoisted himself up the branches until he was shrouded, but had an expansive view of the area around him. It was nighttime still, and so Sasuke wasn't anticipating any formal attacks. He presumed everybody would be too busy sleeping to try and come after his team tonight. They'd be sleeping, just like he should be.

Slinging one leg over the side of a branch, he perched himself there and leaned back onto the wide trunk. There was hardly a bird chirping or a twig cracking, only a sweet silence that lulled Sasuke into the security of sleep.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_The sweet voice filtered in from the darkness, and he felt her presence before him. If he reached out, he was sure he would come upon her soft, alabaster skin, or perhaps the silky tendrils of her rosy hair. But he reached, and he came away empty handed._

_"Sasuke-kun," the voice called again, a lilting, teasing tone. He swore that she was palpable though, like an itch he needed to scratch; she was there! He was sure of it! His fingers shot forth again, swinging around in the black nothing around him, but he still couldn't find her. Yet, her presence grew around him to the point that he felt he might suffocate. He felt a smothering heat pressing down on him, inspiring an anxious sweat to coat his skin. Then, like a jolt of electricity, a flash of lightning, he saw her for the briefest of moments before he was startled awake._

Sasuke panted, gathering his wits and surroundings. When he had, he heard the snap of branches fast approaching and felt the insistent nudge of a nearby nin's chakra. It was her. She _was_ here. He pulled himself further into the thrush of leaves above, hoping silently that Karin and Suigetsu had enough sense and time to make a run for one of the safe houses.

Taking a breath, he suppressed his chakra levels, masking it with a meditated concentration he'd honed over the years, just as Sakura came into his view. She was breathing heavily, chest heaving against her thick vest as she stopped in her tracks. He heard a soft curse spill from her rosy lips as she tipped her head back to the sky, closing her eyes and running agitated fingers through her bright hair.

"Shit!" she said louder. He watched her for a moment as her jade orbs reopened. She was hardly recognizable. How long had it been since he'd seen her? Two years? Kami, maybe it was three. She looked all the more a woman now. Her cheeks were situated high and defined on her heart shaped face, her lips sat in a full, soft pout, and, well, her body had developed, too. Sasuke flushed and felt his concentration slipping, then quickly forced his mind back to the task at hand. Sakura spun on her heel, sensing that split second where he lost control. He needed to leave, but how could he without her hearing him? It was a waiting game, "Sasuke-kun?"

He couldn't deny that for a moment he thought about answering her. Bittersweet nostalgia clouded his mind, enticing him more than her voice had. Sakura began to pace between the trees, worrying a path into the earth. Her brows were furrowed tightly and he wondered what she might be thinking. What had her plan been?

"Sasuke-kun, if you're there," she exhaled sharply, the sound coming close to a growl, "I know you're there!" She stopped suddenly, facing a stretch of trees to his right and pointing into the darkness, "I have other nins tracking your companions. It's just you and me right now, but eventually they'll come back."

Sasuke frowned; what was she getting at? The ferocity in her voice had died to a flippant command.

"I just need to talk to you," she lowered her accusing hand, fisting it at her side, "I need to see you, to know that you're okay."

He saw her look to the sky, eyes shimmering with hope and earnest.

"When the rest of my team comes, it's going to be much harder to run away. I won't be able to let you escape," Sakura swallowed thickly, turning her head, trying to find him in the shallow light, "I just want to see you, then you can go."

Sasuke gripped the rough bark of the tree, trying to ignore the incessant urge that told him it was still okay to trust her. What if it was a trap? No, not her; he banished the thought. She wouldn't do that to him. No? Even after all he'd done to her? Didn't she have a right to return the favor?

"Sasuke-kun, please," her voice sounded rough, ridden with desire and sorrow, yet somehow still enchanting in its depth. Before he could think to stop himself, Sasuke let go of his control, revealing his presence to her. Instantly, like a magnet, her eyes shot to the tree in which he'd sought cover. Having thwarted his own attempt to escape, he made his way down the tall trunk until he stood but a few feet from her. She started forward, quickly, then seemed to think better of it, dropping her outstretched arms. She let her eyes linger, though, raking over him in a way he thought was overtly excessive.

"You've seen me," he said curtly.

"Are you okay?" she held all concern for him in that simple question, a candidness he had forgotten she possessed.

"Yes."

She nodded and sucked her lip between her teeth as if to keep herself silent, but she couldn't help it.

"Are you coming home?" she paused, then added, "Soon?"

"No," he answered simply, mechanically.

"Will you ever come home?" Sakura's throat closed, catching on those last words.

"Go back, Sakura," her name felt strange on his tongue, like a muscle he'd forgotten to exercise, a feeling he'd failed to make use of over the years.

"I can help you," she affirmed, as she had so many years ago.

"You can't," he countered, adamant. She was too pure, too good, too wholesome for a life of revenge. He couldn't burden her with this pain. This task was his to complete, his weight to carry through life. Yes it was lonely, but it was better than having to see her suffer at his side, _for_ him, _because_ of him.

"Will we ever see you again?" Sakura's voice grew frantic as the sounds of hurried footsteps approached them. Sasuke turned on his heel, concealing the pattern of his chakra.

"You won't, if you're lucky," he sprinted away from her.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun," a quiet moan, soft like silk, wrapped around him. It summoned his longing, calling his desire out from the recesses of his mind, "How can I help you?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Tell me, Sasuke-kun. Let me in."_

_"You can't help me."_

_"I want to try," It's almost too bright when he opens his eyes, blinding and intrusive; she's smiling at him. Her green orbs shine, beckoning him. He reaches up to tuck away strands of her hair so that he can see her more clearly. Her skin, so smooth, glows when his fingers brush against her cheek, "Will you kiss me?"_

_Dutifully, he nods and takes her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers. She tastes sweet, like a succulent fruit. He presses harder against her mouth until her hands fly to his shoulders and she's forming her body to his. He moves to twist his fingers in her hair and she entreats him with a muffled moan. Arousal thrums through his veins, rushing to his member until it stiffens against the constricting material of his pants. He feels her smile against his lips and suddenly her hand is slipping beneath his waistband. It's a feather touch when her fingers glance along the underside of his cock but he groans ostensibly._

_"Sasuke-kun," her cheeks are painted a pretty pink when they pull apart. Heavy breaths come through her parted lips. Even while she begins stroking his shaft, her wild eyes never leave his, "Does this help?"_

_"Yes," guttural and unbidden the word stumbles out of his mouth. Like a cheshire cat, she grins and squeezes her palm around his tip. After urging another moan from him, she withdraws her hand and pushes him back. He doesn't remember sitting down on a bed with her, but it seems to have materialized as they needed it. She pulls his shirt off and slides his pants down, flinging them across the room. He is bare in front of her, his rigid length twitching as his eyes follow her. She simpers as she grips the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head. His eyes rake over her body gratuitously but she doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he is sure it spurs her on as she shimmies out of her shorts and straddles his waist._

_"Will this help?"_

_Of course it will, he thinks. Sasuke is struck by the sudden desire to lift her onto his eager shaft and finally have her. This culmination has been building for years now and the cusp is ultimately within reach. They are so close, coiled predators ready to pounce._

_"Yes," her smile grows when he answers her._

_"I've never done this before," she wiggles her hips slightly, coating his cock in the slickness of her aching heat, "Will you teach me?"_

_He runs his hands up her thighs and along the curve of her waist. Her breath hitches and she tips her head back when he cups her breasts. What could he possibly teach her? He could only act on this instinct that told him he should bury himself to the hilt inside of her._

_"I don't know," his mind was a jumble and that was all the explanation he could offer. Suddenly, a quite daunting feeling overcame him. He really didn't know. How was he supposed to lead them in this intimate dance? That familiar smothered heat began to surround him once more and he jolted awake._

Sasuke panted, fighting through the fog of his mind to branch outward, feeling for any nearby threats, but finding nothing. They were alone, safe at an old base. She wasn't there.

It had been months now since their last encounter and Sasuke had been subjected to fantasies of his former teammate every night since. He had been forced to admit to himself that perhaps there had always been an attraction there; she was cute growing up - annoying, but cute. But, Kami, now she was a woman. Sasuke never thought he'd have to suffer at the hands of such troublesome desires. He thought they were beneath him. An Uchiha of his stature could surely have enough foresight and strength to compel these urges away, to be able to return to his difficult task of revenge. Yet these thoughts of her persisted. He had never found himself having to satiate desire so frequently.

Even having seen her a sweating, shuddering mess, she had still given off a prominent presence that he could not ignore. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering if she had begun to think of him in such a way since that encounter. He wondered if she was forced to assuage the same urges. He supposed yes, if the care she had shown that night was any indication of the affection she might still hold for him.

He was starting to understand why Karin and Suigetsu had continued their affair. If he had a choice, he'd do the same with Sakura, even if he wasn't completely sure how he felt about her. He knew he didn't despise her, but he also knew the alternative to having her, and the alternative was slowly becoming hell.

Often times he can't even remember the dreams once he's awake. But he knows he's dreamt of Sakura. Her voice still rings in his ears.

_"Harder, Sasuke-kun," she moans his name and it makes him want to fuck her all the more._

Flinging the covers off of him, Sasuke then shoved down his pants and took his member in hand. He thought of her and began to pump his fist along his shaft. He thought of her to get off. He dreamt of her and became aroused. It was a vicious cycle. She was always either in the back or the forefront of his mind. Shutting his eyes, Sasuke imagined her kneeling in front of him, green eyes glinting as she stroked him.

_"I'm so wet for you, Sasuke-kun."_

He hissed and squeezed the head of his cock, some of his fluids leaking out of the tip. He imagined her pink tongue darting out to lick it away. What would she look like? Would her cheeks be flush with modesty and embarrassment? Or would she appear devious and greedy?

_"I can't wait to feel you inside me, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke stifled an obtrusive groan, his pace quickening. He was torn between wanting to find completion and letting his fantasies play out until he reached exhaustion.

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"_

Flashes, the slightest glimpses, a blizzard of images swarm his mind: she's on top of him, beneath him, in front of him and he's fucking her in any position his imagination can conjure.

_"Sasuke-kun, don't stop! Please, don't stop!"_

His muscles tense, everything tightening, as he comes into his hand, whispering her name through the haze of pleasure clouding his senses. And he knows, as the image of her sweet smile disappears to the now quieted corners of his thoughts, that, yes, this is hell.


	6. Beautiful Stranger

It was a birthmark, he finally realized after spending an alarming amount of time scrutinizing the spot on her bare back. It was a small birthmark with no discernible shape to it, sitting just below her left shoulder blade, and was only visible when she had gathered her hair together to redress the bun atop her head. Truthfully, it wasn't the birthmark that had caught his attention at first, though. It was that bubbling laugh of hers that had managed to float its way across the room to his secluded little corner. Next, he had noticed her hair, that striking bubblegum shade that reminded him of a flower in bloom. Then, he couldn't help it when his eyes fell to her exposed back, the sharp plunge of her dress providing an alluring, but elegant display for him.

_A socialite_ , he thought, probably around his age. With looks like that and a gown to match, she had to be.

Well, he decided, it was about fifteen minutes of the evening spent. With nothing more to occupy his time and a cap on the 'open bar,' Sasuke pushed off from the wall he'd been leaning against and stepped out of the large French doors that led to the lush garden behind the Uchiha family residence. There was a soft, chilling breeze disturbing the static heat that had oppressed him for most of the day. He felt it was difficult enough to try and survive the summers without having to dress for a black tie event such as the one he found himself at that evening. Needless to say, the night air was alleviating his discomfort somewhat. Though, there wasn't much he could do about the people surrounding him.

He leaned over the stone balustrade of the porch as partygoers filtered in and out of the house, traversing up and down the stairs that led to the sprawling garden. It was a stunning composition of exotic plants and trees that stretched for an acre, surrounding a small pond lined by a stone pathway. Itachi had been responsible for most of its curation, a fact that had made his parents particularly proud of showing it off. When they had agreed to sponsor the evening's event, since it was one of the Uchiha's many charitable foundations, they had jumped at the chance to host it at their lavish home.

Sasuke had never particularly cared for large gatherings or strangers in his house or being in the public eye, but he understood what it meant to his parents and so he obliged to making an appearance. He only wished that Itachi could be there to suffer through the night with him. In fact, he was supposed to be. It was more Itachi's philanthropic venture than their parents' and it was one of Itachi's doctors being honored that night for her charity work. But Itachi had been too busy, off on another entrepreneurial endeavor, so it had fallen on Sasuke to present the award instead. He had begrudgingly acquiesced, despite his distaste for being seen at such events. It was a well known fact, both in and outside of their social circles, that the youngest Uchiha rarely strayed into the spotlight. It was troublesome enough when people learned his name, but to have his face plastered on newspapers and tabloids, well, he couldn't imagine a worse hell. Still, he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

He had hoped to invite his usual crowd to provide some levity for the evening, but they had all turned him down, even his best friend. Apparently everyone had "better things to do."

He didn't doubt it. He couldn't wait until the whole thing was over.

"It doesn't seem like much of a party out here."

Sasuke started, pulling himself upright, and found the girl with the birthmark smiling at him. He could see that she had managed to wrangle her pink curls back into a sophisticated bun that allowed the delicate drop of her earrings to compliment the soft curve of her neck. What's more, the cut of her collarbone was entirely revealed by the generous decollete of her floor-length gown. He definitely wasn't complaining; she was the only thing that had managed to catch his attention since the event had begun.

"Hn," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's quiet out here."

She nodded, her jade eyes looking past him to the foliage of the garden. Small bulbs hung from the trees, lighting the pathway softly.

"And very beautiful," she looked back to him, "I take it you've been to a lot of these things?"

"What makes you say that?" He furrowed his brows.

"You were bored enough to come out here," she shrugged, then said with a smirk, "And it doesn't seem like you're that terrible at making conversation."

Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"I've been to a few."

She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the cool stone and setting her hands beneath her chin to gaze out over the garden. Her back curved into an enticing arch and the low cut of her dress came dangerously close to giving him a peek at her backside.

"This is my first one," though she wasn't looking at him, he was watching her intently, "I was so nervous. I was planning what to wear for weeks, but," she laughed at herself and twirled her left ankle. She paused and repeated the action with her right ankle, as if she were trying to shake something off. Or maybe, he thought, those shockingly high heels were causing her some discomfort, "What I was worried about the most was how to act when I got here. It's like being in a different world. I was worried I wouldn't know how to talk to people. I've definitely never been to something this fancy."

"I still don't know how to act at these things," he said gruffly. She blinked her green eyes at him, breaking her captivation with the garden.

"I'm glad I'm not alone," she smiled again and Sasuke found himself faltering even as he stood still. Whatever thought had been waiting for his purview had dissipated at the sight of her blinding cheer, "If I had a backyard like this, I'd be out here every day."

Sasuke surmised that he'd probably spent less than a week in that backyard since summer had begun. Occasionally he would give it a cursory glance from his bedroom window, but he tried not to spend much of his free time confined to the house. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he took many aspects of his life for granted. As one of the heirs to a prominent fortune, there had been little in his life not within reach as far back as his childhood.

"Doing what?"

"Reading," she shrugged, "Planting more things."

"You don't think there's enough already?" He glanced at the trees and hedges that had been meticulously and methodically placed by an expert landscaper, one that had come highly recommended, to display a sense of symmetry wherever one happened to look.

"No, see, look over there," she straightened herself and pointed, "You could put a planter there for some vegetables, something easy like cucumbers or tomatoes. Gardens should be for gardening, there's no point in planting something that's just going to sit there until it dies. Over there, there's plenty of room for some lilies. They look so beautiful when they bloom. I would put a cherry blossom tree right there, just for some more color," Sasuke smirked as he watched her vision unfold before him, "There as well. And the pond could use some lotus flowers. You can grow them inside quite easily and when they've matured, you just move them out here."

"They should have hired you instead," he said with a smirk.

"It's very beautiful and I'm sure very expensive," she straightened herself and shook her head with a laugh, "I'm glad they can't hear me insulting their garden."

Did she not know who he was?

"Everything can be improved upon," he shrugged.

"Some things are sacred," she mused and crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her shoulders as a breeze rolled by.

"Here," Sasuke unbuttoned his jacket and started to slide it off.

"Oh, no, it's okay," she looked back at the house, to the people visible through the doorway with apprehension, "I should go back inside."

One of them turned and waved at her. She waved back with a soft smile.

"Did you come with him?" He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he couldn't have stopped the question from coming out even if he had wanted to try. It was obvious that she was absolutely gorgeous, anyone would be lucky to have her on their arm. He just wanted to know whose arm that was.

"No," she shook her head, "I know him through the foundation, we were at the same hospital for our residency."

"So you're a doctor as well?"

"I am," she turned back to Sasuke, smiling proudly, "I specialize in physical trauma, surgeries and the like."

"That's - ,"

"Boring, I know," she shook her head, "One of my friends is an actress. She started out modeling when we were in high school. When she was scouted, she dropped everything to move overseas, but - ,"

"Impressive," Sasuke interjected, "Your profession is impressive."

"Oh," she quieted suddenly, as though she were stunned by his interest, "Thank you," she bowed her head. He supposed she was trying to hide that pretty blush that kissed her cheeks; maybe he should compliment her again.

"You know, the ceremony doesn't start for almost two hours," he said, peeking at his watch. She looked up at him, chewing her lip pensively. It was clear she didn't want to return to the party and even though he hadn't wanted to before, he was finding he was even less compelled to since they had begun talking. Her poor, plump bottom lip was turning more red with every passing second. His fingers were twitching to release it from her torment when she finally reached for his outstretched jacket.

"I guess I can stay out here a bit longer," she slipped it on, the arms comically wide and the hem falling so long on her that it could almost have been a short dress. She folded it tight around her and nodded her head towards the garden, "Would you like to take a walk?"

Sasuke smiled and followed her to the stairs. She started taking slow, shaky steps, so he held his arm out to steady her. Placing her hand on his bicep, she gave him a grateful squeeze. It was a long way down, he thought, and he didn't want her to fall. But even at the bottom of the stairs, she kept a hold on him as she bent down to unbuckle one of her heels. She peeled it off with a groan, then did the same with the other shoe.

"I'm sorry," she grumbled, flexing her feet in front of her, "I'm not used to dressing like this."

"It suits you," as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt himself flush scarlet. He turned his head, cursing inwardly, but she didn't seem to mind the comment.

"Thank you," she laughed, "I was worried I didn't own anything pretty enough for this."

"Hn."

"If I'm not at work, I'm usually at home in my sweatpants," she appeared to wince as soon as the words left her mouth. _That was not sexy at all_ , she thought.

On stable footing, she released his arm and dangled her shoes from her index finger. She stepped onto the soft, cool grass and gave a contented sigh. Closing her eyes, she turned her head to the sky and inhaled deeply. He watched her curiously as what appeared to be an intimate moment unfolded before him.

"I don't get out much. I spend most of my time at the hospital, so this is nice," she opened her eyes to the pool of stars above her that twinkled along the black waves of the night sky. Sasuke averted his gaze from her before she looked back to him and asked, "Shall we?"

He nodded and matched her pace to walk beside her on the stone path, his hands stuffed in his pockets for lack of a better use of them.

"So what do you do?" She asked, peering up at him through thick, dark lashes, emerald eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"I'm figuring it out," he said with an apathetic shrug. Sasuke had spent the last four years of his life furthering an education that his parents didn't exactly approve of. It was assumed, after all, that he and Itachi would inherit and ascend the thrones of the Uchiha conglomerate. Sasuke wasn't entirely opposed, but he had always been particularly interested in things that didn't bore him the way meetings with shareholders did. They were a unique form of torment that he was almost certain he'd have to endure for the rest of his life. Itachi, on the other hand, had managed to find a balance and passion in both the field and the bureaucracy of it all.

"Your parents don't approve?" She asked bluntly. Sasuke was taken aback; had she inferred that merely from looking at the expression on his face? "My parents weren't exactly thrilled at my career choice either. They always said they'd feel better if I had chosen something 'safer.' I'm not really sure what that would be, though."

"But you did it anyways," he marveled as he looked down at her. She smiled and nodded.

"They're my parents, they'll love me no matter wh - ," she slipped on a muddy patch of grass, the loud squelch and her subsequent yelp alerting Sasuke to catch her mid-fall. His arms darted out, one hand grabbing her wrist and the other supporting her back. He pulled her upright.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," she laughed at herself as he set her on her feet. She looked up at him with a grateful smile, "My friend would kill me if I ruined her dress."

"I'll do my best to keep it in tact," he said with a smirk. Her cheeks flushed and he realized just how much could be insinuated from his words. He released her slowly, the fabric of his jacket crinkling from where his fingers had been clutching her.

"I guess it wasn't that smart of me to come out here," she said with a grin, peering down at her mud covered toes.

"There's a bathroom just inside," he gestured back to the house where the glaring lights and booming sound were simply a dull buzz from where they stood.

"Um, in a bit," she nodded, "I don't think I'm ready to rejoin civilization just yet."

Neither was he. Sasuke held his hand out to her. Confusion furrowed her brows, but she seemed to shrug it off and locked her fingers with his.

"If you fall again, I can catch you," he said, feeling the need to clarify his action both to her and himself.

"Or I could take you down with me," she giggled and he couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I've got plenty of suits," he said wryly.

"I like this one," she said looking him up and down. Her free hand reached forward to touch the crimson tie tucked into his black vest. He was attentive to her, the movement feeling so natural that it was a solid moment before they realized what she was doing. She retracted her fingers quickly and turned her head upward, "I think it's a full moon tonight."

"Yeah," his keen eyes were still fixed on her, "I think so."

Though they held each others hands, neither had made any further progress along the walkway. They were content to remain stationary beneath the open sky, gazing into the wide expanse of it all.

"I spent all this time preparing for this party and I've spent barely five minutes at it," she balked at herself.

"You're not missing anything," he promised, thinking that he didn't want to miss that moment with her.

"I guess not," she peered over at him and caught his studious black eyes boring into hers, "What _do_ you do?"

"I'm studying criminal defense."

"Really?" Her brows flew up.

"Yeah, I'm a few years into it."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost accusingly, "I mean, if you're not in the medical field."

Sasuke hesitated. He wanted to be honest with her, but there was something very appealing about the anonymity they shared. He worried that if they exchanged names it might shatter this fragile veneer that sheltered them from the evening's festivities, that if he disturbed this illusion they would have no reason to speak further with each other. It was irrational and silly, he thought, but that didn't stop him from trying to preserve their secrecy.

"I'm close with the Uchihas."

"Oh, wow," she seemed starstruck for a moment, "What's that like?"

"Overrated," he said frankly. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't know," she scrunched her brows, but smiled nonetheless, "I've never met Itachi, but I've seen how much he does for our hospital. It's incredible. He seems so sweet."

"I guess so," Sasuke shrugged. He thought very highly of his brother and admired him above all else, but she didn't need to know that.

"I was so disappointed when I heard he wouldn't be here tonight," she said with a frown and a soft shake of her head that caused a wild curl to fall free from her bun, "I was really looking forward to - ,"

Sasuke froze, his fingers touching the shell of her ear where he had just tucked that unruly strand away. Her mouth was agape, whatever words she was about to utter falling off the tip of her tongue into oblivion. Her shoes dropped with a soft thud into the grass. Before he could pull his hand away, she reached up to grab it, holding it in place. Her green eyes were glowing with the possibility of what they might do with that opportunity.

Would she think it was weird that he wanted to kiss a woman he hadn't known for more than an hour? Or was there a chance she was feeling what he was feeling? Was she aware of the tension that crackled between them? Was she paying as much attention to the little details that he was? Had she noticed how he kept looking at her, how he studied those cupid's bow lips of hers or how he had stolen a peek at her back as they stood on the porch?

Maybe she had been looking at him across the room when he had dropped his eyes. Maybe she had been studying the lines of his jaw. Maybe she had stolen a peek or two at him.

He slipped out of her grasp, letting his fingers fall to the curve of her smooth neck. His thumb brushed under her chin, to her throat, where he tilted her towards him.

Her heart sped as she realized what he was asking for. This handsome man that had caught her attention as soon as she set foot in that splendid house was inching his lips closer to hers. Her lids fluttered, ready to shut and bask in that moment, when they heard voices approaching.

" - was a suggestion. He thought he could just come in and do the surgery. I was like, man, do you unders - "

They sprang apart, hands snapping to their sides, as a few partygoers approached, laughing at the story they were regaled with. Hastily, but with an attempt to appear inconspicuous, Sasuke scooped up her shoes and the couple made their way back to the house. When they reached the steps, he took her hand without a look and hurried her up them. Before she even had time to question what he was doing, he was leading her past the guests, behind the open bar, and down a long hallway to an unoccupied bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it before dropping her shoes with a clatter.

He backed her against the sink and crashed his lips against hers. She gripped the edge of the porcelain behind her and inclined her head towards him. She brought her other hand up to slip under the shoulder of his vest, pulling him closer. His fingers slid under his jacket to rest on the small of her back where he felt her skin pimple under his touch. Determined, she ran her tongue along the seam of his mouth and he opened to her eagerly.

Sasuke reached a hand up to shove his coat off her shoulders. She gave a small shake of her arms to assist him and it fell in the sink behind her. Then her fingers were back on him, weaving through his thick, untamed locks, tangling to the point of a near painful tug, like a silent demand. They probed and clashed in a pervasive desire to prove whose ambition was stronger. He gripped her thighs, widening her stance so that he could step between them, and she felt it, that stiff bulge pushing against the fabric of his pants in an effort to get to her. She almost choked in surprise, breaking away for a breath and he released her suddenly, as though she had burned him or he, her. She, on the other hand, could not loosen her hold on the sink nor keep the smile from her lips.

She hadn't been expecting such a reaction from him, but what was even more astonishing was how desperately she realized she wanted him then. His cheeks were flushed as he regarded her with furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry, I just - ," he floundered for an excuse to his behavior.

"It's okay," she reassured him with a sultry grin, "I think we're both at fault."

He chuckled and nodded, but to her dismay, he didn't seem willing or capable of engaging in another round of heated lip lock with her.

"Well, while I'm in here, I might as well clean up," she shrugged awkwardly and turned to face the sink. She set his jacket on the back of the toilet and turned the water on.

"Here," Sasuke, spurred into action, grabbed the hand towel hanging beside the mirror above the sink and ran it under some warm water, "Sit on the edge of the tub."

She followed his instruction, but eyed him dubiously.

"That's white," she commented, pulling the hem of her skirt up.

"So?"

"I'm not going to ruin their _white_ towel just because I was clumsy," she protested.

"They can afford to buy another one," he shut off the faucet and came to kneel before her. With some reluctance, she lifted a muddy foot into his waiting hand. Her toes twitched as he ran the cloth over them. He raised a brow at her.

"Sorry," she said impishly, "I'm extremely ticklish."

"Hn," he chuckled.

"Thank you."

Once he'd finished, he tossed the soiled rag in the trash and reached for one of her shoes. He slipped them on her feet one by one and fastened the dainty clasps around her slim ankles. Her breath hitched as his fingers lingered on her skin. He let his hands slide up her calf until he met the backs of her knees. The bottom of her skirt was riding dangerously high now, gathering in bunches at his wrists. Her pulse quickened as she peeked down, into his darkened gaze. She'd never seen eyes so black, nor been looked at with such an intensity before. His hands moved up further, thumbing the skin of her inner thighs, and her heart stopped.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," she blurted out. Sasuke froze; was that an invitation? "I mean," she stammered, "I can't - I couldn't with this dress," her cheeks were bright red when she finally shut her lips tight. He smirked and got to his feet. He grabbed his coat and slid it back on, then held his hand out to her.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"Yes," she took it in a second, rising from the tub. Fingers laced, they bolted out of the bathroom, rejoining the crowd only so that Sasuke could lead her to the other side of the house where he knew the library remained unattended.

"Hey!" A woman with starkly blonde hair shot out of a cluster of guests and grabbed the girl with the birthmark's hand, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Tsunade-sama has somebody she wants you to meet."

"Oh, I," she looked back to Sasuke sheepishly, releasing his hand. She called out to him as she was being pulled away, "I'll only be a moment."

His shoulders slumped, dejected. He stood dumbly in the middle of the room for longer than a minute, growing increasingly frustrated and uncomfortable. He caught her eye as she threw a look over her shoulder. A smile spread over her lips, those same full, velvety lips he had just been kissing. He checked his watch; they didn't have all night and every second she spent talking was another second spent away from him.

He turned on his heel and rushed back down the hall, then up the stairs to the second level. He practically ran to his bedroom, ripping the top drawer of his nightstand open to retrieve a single condom packet. He stashed it in his back pocket and barreled back down the stairs. His eyes scanned the large room and found her still with the same group of partygoers. His palms were sweaty as he curled his fingers into fists in anticipation.

"Sasuke-san," one of the event organizers approached him, "I'm so glad I found you. Your father made some adjustments to his closing speech so we had to move yours up by a half hour."

"I'm presenting in an hour?" He snapped.

"Fifty-one minutes," the man was apologetic, but Sasuke knew it was out of his control; he shouldn't blame it on him. In less than an hour he'd have to get up to the podium and present that award. His heart sank; then she'd know who he was and he wouldn't even know her name! This could be his only chance. He looked back over to the girl, catching her wandering eye and stormed a determined path towards her. Taking hold of her elbow, he said without preamble,

"Pardon me, I need to borrow her for a moment."

"Sorry, excuse me," she apologized, but laced her fingers in his hand as soon as she turned away. Under her breath, she muttered, "Good thinking."

"We don't have a lot of time," he was cutting their way through the large room to a hallway on the other side.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They turned down the long hall and raced to the door at the end. He flung it open and pulled her inside, shutting it just as quickly. The chatter of the guests and the cadence of the music fell muffled into the background.

"Wow," she breathed, looking around at the walls of shelves that held more books than the library in her hometown. It was a cozy study with a large desk in front of the shuttered windows and a plush couch beside a fireplace. In the middle was a thick, ornate rug that covered most of the dark wood floors, "How'd you know about this room?"

"I spend a lot of time here."

She turned her eyes on him, mischief and skepticism warring for dominance within them.

"You know, I don't normally do this," she said softly, then laughed at herself, "I know that sounds like I do it a lot, but I really don't."  
"Do what exactly?" He asked with a smirk. There had been no explicit agreement between them - sure, he knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid, but that pretty flush of her cheeks as he backed her into a corner, encouraging her to commit to what would likely be a crude fuck with a person she'd barely met, was too perfect a sight to miss. Although, he might as well have taken a match, lit a fire, then thrown some lighter fluid on it for good measure with the bluntness of his question.

"Talk to strangers," she said glibly, turning her back on him to wander around the meticulously kept room. Even as she ran her fingers along the shelves, admiring the collections kept there, she found no residue of negligence, no dust nor evidence of a cobweb in sight. Somebody was picking them up regularly, or maybe they just had a really good maid. She paused at the desk, running her fingers along the mahogany until she met the back of a picture frame. Sasuke blanched and rushed forward; it was the family photo they had taken when they vacationed overseas a few years ago. His fingers closed around her slight wrist and he spun her around.

"Or follow them into secluded rooms," his eyes narrowed, heating her skin under his onyx gaze.

"How else am I supposed to get him alone?" A twisted little smirk played on her lips; it quickened the pace of his heart.

"You could ask nicely."

"Is that all?" She leaned towards him, her wide green eyes closing in expectation. But instead, he lifted his thumb to pull at her bottom lip. She looked up at him, confused.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and kissed her roughly, nudging her until her back hit the shelf. He pulled her legs up around his waist, grinding his clothed erection against her, and she broke away with a sharp gasp. She'd always seen that done in the movies, but no guy had ever actually done it to her. She moaned and kissed him again, her hands dropping to his waistband to hastily unbuckle his belt. She could feel him hardening further before she stuck her hand down his pants to grip his length. He groaned against her mouth and shoved her dress up around her hips. A cool draft slipped between them, hitting her exposed opening, drawing attention to her arousal that dripped copiously.

His mouth dropped to her neck, his tongue laving on her skin before he sucked a low moan from her.

"In my back pocket," he nipped at her shoulder, causing her thighs to tense around him, "There's a condom."

She fished around his rear pocket and came away with the foil package.

"You just," her voice was breathless as he continued to work her neck; how did he know that was her favorite spot? "Carry this around in case of emergencies?"

He bit her skin and she yelped; _such a smart-ass._

"I found it," he hissed as she pulled him free and tore at the wrapper with her teeth.

"You just," he cut her off with a quick kiss. He bucked into her hand as she started rolling it over the broad head of his cock. She circled him with a few quick pumps, getting a feel for his thick and heavy size, "Mm, happen to know where the Uchihas keep their condoms?"

He didn't bother responding, instead pinning her wrist to the shelf behind her and driving in to the hilt in a single, stinging thrust. Something between a gasp and a cry was wrung from her lungs as she felt her walls convulse to accommodate him. She struggled to fortify her hold on his hips as he stretched her with his girth, so he secured his fingers on her backside for support as he slid slowly out of her. She had almost caught her breath when he slammed forward, books rattling from the force and the shelf biting into her exposed skin. He pushed her thighs back, knees touching the walls, and deepened his strokes.

She was so tight, so hot - he groaned into her neck; if only he didn't have to wear the fucking condom, then he could feel how slick and wet she was around him. Instead, the sick squelching sounds as he pushed into her drove him to near madness. That and the way she clung to him as her broken screams filled the room. She fisted the cloth of his jacket, knuckles whiting from the pressure and her voice already raw. She tries to meet him thrust for thrust, but can barely shift herself pinned between him and the shelf. She registers the pain of the wood in her back, but it is an insignificant price to pay to watch this man become unhinged by her doing.

There was nothing but the sound of their labored breaths and slapping skin to fill the thickening air, so, faintly, he wondered whose name he should be calling out in carnal bliss.

She buried roughened sobs into his shoulder, pleasure burning from her core and spreading outward in waves. Her eyes rolled up as he adopted swifter movements, cock following the curve of her passage, the head stroking against her upper walls and striking her cervix on every plunge. She whimpered as she struggled to squeak out her words, but his brutal thrusts popped every syllable that bubbled in her throat.

He felt his sack tightening, the tension of his orgasm coiling in his abdomen, when she finally eked out,

"Cou - ah - ch."

His eyes snapped to hers, slowing his hips as he became captivated by the unhindered lust that alighted her glassy orbs. He was so close! She bit her lip as he slipped leisurely in and out of her, bottling an obscene little moan, a silent plea.

"Fuck," he cursed and pulled out of her. Gently, he lowered her to her feet where she wobbled and gripped his shoulders for support. Even with her heels on, he noted that he had a good few inches on her. She simpered and took his hand, leading him over to the plush leather couch. She guided him to sit down, his throbbing member bobbing from the opening of his trousers. She shimmied her dress up and set her knees on either side of his lap. Gripping the base of him, she slid slowly down his length. Sasuke fought to keep his head upright so that he could watch the salacious expression on her face as she took him fully.

Placing her hands on the back of the couch, she raised her hips and rocked them softly, only allowing the first couple inches inside. An animalistic growl rumbled in his chest as she worked the most sensitive part of his cock in quick motions, but denied him the feeling of being seated to the hilt within her. His hands flew under her gown, fingers sinking into the flesh of her waist, and he shoved her down, ripping a sharp mewl from her throat. He raised his hips, bouncing her in his lap until she countered him with her own rhythm.

Eyes locked in a furious battle for dominance, Sasuke pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders to expose her pert breasts that jolted with every movement. He urged her forward, catching a nipple in his mouth to suck sharply. She shook in his arms, faltering in her pace for a moment as she moaned at the sensation. He bit down and she clenched around him.

"How are you so - ah - fucking - mm, fuck - ," she whimpered, lips trembling around the question. He barely heard the last word as she forced it out with a moan, "Big?" His cock twitched at her words and it spurred him to release her breast so that he could match her thrusts. He had been thinking much the same. How could she feel so taut and perfect? How had sex never felt so fucking incredible before? How could he fit so snug inside of her that the contours of her walls caressed every inch of him?

His breathing became short and sharp as that coil threatened to snap. He wished it would; he was so on edge, sweat starting to gather beneath the many layers of his suit, hips beginning to bruise from their forceful smacking, head clouded and dizzied from the height of their pleasure. He was so fucking close and though he could see how swiftly she bounced in his lap, he felt like he couldn't move fast enough, couldn't thrust hard enough, but that didn't stop him from trying.

She blurted suddenly, her eyes screwing shut, "Oh, fuck!" He watched her expression change, saw the realization, the overwhelming sensation shifting her features into one of pure ecstasy, "Don't stop!"

_Never_ , he thought, swearing to himself. He knew he'd have to eventually, somewhere in the back of his mind, but that was far away. The end was inconsequential, because right now he was driving into her, his very sanity, depending on achieving completion. He knew she was close, felt her contracting around him, and he was chasing her to the edge.

She became unintelligible, a disrupted string of affirmations and pleads ringing in his ears. Her walls clamped around him, nails scraping against the couch and her back bowing, head falling as she cried through her release. Sasuke could only appreciate it for a moment, taking in every detail that he could until watching her break as her orgasm ravaged her became too sinful a sight. With a strangled groan, he dropped forward, pumping into her, lips against her sweaty skin as he came. His hips jerked through the aftershocks, earning him a sweet moan from the woman in his arms.

He felt her heart racing through her chest, her harsh breaths fanning over him. He was still pulsating within her and it caused her to squeeze her thighs, tightening around him as she clung to every last sensation of her orgasm.

But when they abated, she was the first to move, untangling herself from him with quieted grumbles about how sore she was. Disoriented, his gaze followed her across the room as she turned away to fix her dress. She pulled the straps back onto her shoulders and his eyes fell to her birthmark.

His brows furrowed as he examined it again and the gravity of their actions crushed him like a tumbling boulder. Pulling the condom off, he tied the end and tucked himself back into his pants, buckling his belt in the process. He dropped his eyes from her as he walked to the desk to retrieve a tissue. Carefully, he wrapped it around the condom and threw the contraband in the trash. He stared down at it as he buttoned his coat and straightened his sleeves, scrutinizing it like it was an anomalous object, something that wasn't supposed to be. He straightened his tie and glanced over to her.

He felt. . . _dirty_.

Had he really just taken this stranger to the library for a quickie when there was a party going on just down the hall?

She didn't seem to mind it at all, though, as she calmly smoothed out every crease he had created in the fabric of her gown, and went about tucking any stray strands of hair into her updo. With a carefree giggle, she sauntered over to a book that had fallen to the ground. She tossed a knowing look at him before picking it up and returning it to the shelf.

Should he say something to her?

She walked towards him, skin radiating from foregone pleasure, and a sweet smile on her face.

Should he apologize for this one night stand?

She eyed him carefully and somewhat expectantly.

Could they even call it that?

Should he ask for her name?

"I should go," she pushed up on her toes to peck his cheek, then turned away from him, "I think the ceremony is about to start."

She was gone before he could open his mouth, but her words had prompted him to check his watch.

_Shit._ He was expected to present in four minutes. He ran out of the room, racing down the hall back to the party. He pushed through the crowd of guests that had gathered before the podium that stood on the transportable wooden stage, the backdrop of which hung banners touting the Uchiha's annual Humanitarians in Medicine Awards.

He waited by the steps until a crew member rushed upon him.

"There you are, we were getting worried," he didn't give Sasuke time to respond or even apologize, thrusting the award he would be presenting into his hands, "Wait right here, we'll call you up in just a moment."

Sasuke nodded, clutching the statue. It was a meticulously crafted tear drop shaped piece of thick glass. Carefully engraved on its surface was the name of the award and its awardee, followed by the year, and then by the Uchiha family crest. He admired it briefly, never having looked at it up close. His thumb brushed over the recipient's name, but then was signaled to come on stage.

The lights around the room dimmed and a lone spotlight illuminated the stage. The music quieted and the partygoers cheered as he approached the podium. Sasuke ignored the thump in his chest as his eyes found the teleprompter and he set the award down before him; he had presented in front of large groups of people before, but it remained one of his least favorite activities.

"Good evening," he began, assuming a deep, steady rumble to his voice, "And thank you for joining us this year for another celebration of humanitarian efforts in the field of medicine."

He waited for the applause to subside, taking the time to search the crowd for her, but it was difficult to see with the light shining directly on him.

"As many of you may or may not know, my brother started this foundation six years ago to support and supply underdeveloped areas with efficient and safe access to medical research, hospitals, and doctors."

Another round of applause and another sweep of his eyes across the room. She knew who he was now, what did she think?

"Though he could not be here tonight, he wanted me to express his gratitude to every person in this room for the efforts they put forth every day that make our collective mission possible."

Where was she? Why couldn't he find her? He caught the blonde woman from earlier whispering something into another guest's ear, but there was no sign of her pink hair anywhere.

"As always, we like to call attention to those of you who go above and beyond for this cause. This year, we want to recognize the success of a truly exceptional woman. Not only is she the youngest doctor at her hospital, surpassing her graduating class, she spent the majority of last year on the frontlines of a deadly war, caring for and successfully treating those affected by it."

He saw somebody approaching the stage out of the corner of his eye.

"Please join me in congratulating the Humanitarians in Medicine's Doctor of the Year, Haruno Sakura."

He stepped back from the podium, as the crowd roared, drowning out the steady clack of heels on wood. He turned to face the recipient and nearly dropped the statue right there.

A red blemish marred the skin over her collarbone and she had missed a curl or two of hair that dangled past her ear, tickling her shoulder. That bubbling laugh greeted him before his eyes met hers. There was a distinct veil of humor shimmering in her orbs as he mechanically grabbed the award to present it to her. She bit her lip, cheeks flushing as if she were nervous, but then the girl with the birthmark smiled brightly at him. He grit his jaw before it could drop open in surprise.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha," her fingers twitched towards him.

With the heat of hundreds of eyes on him, he took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura."


End file.
